


Louis The (not so) Virgin

by inkybluepen



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anxiety, Artificial Insemination, Crack Fic, Divorce, Legal Drama, Lube, M/M, Medical Inaccuracies, Miscarriage Scare, Mpreg, Panic Attack, Talk of Abortion, Writer Louis, Zayn/Liam - Freeform, dash of religion, harry x ofc, its normal in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-04-11 12:40:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 34,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4435856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkybluepen/pseuds/inkybluepen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is Louis sperm donor. Through a mix up at a lab he gets inseminated with Harry's sperm instead of going to get tested like Zayn had been lecturing him on. He had an itch for a bit and just wanted to get tested. Harry went to the lab because his wife was getting inseminated because he was trying to have a baby with his wife for three years and nothing. Their files got switched and the obgyn is too rushed and emotional to notice her mistake until Louis has already walked out and gotten into Zayn’s car.</p><p>or an au based on Jane The Virgin</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've only seen three random episodes so the beginning is heavily based on what happens in the novela.
> 
> Beta'd by the lovely ls1daf, she is a saint. It would be a grammatical mess without her.

"I've just been having an itchy arse know?" Louis says, while trying to find a comfortable position. It’s pretty hard when his legs are open and there is an uncomfortable breeze.

The doctor snorts, "Of course I know. I mean, it's pretty common around here."

"Really? It's not odd?" An itchy ass could not be common.

"Honey, it's the most common thing in the world. Just sit back and relax this should cure that itch right up." The doctor pats his left thigh in what is supposed to be comfort, but it makes Louis involuntarily close his legs.

“Sorry,” Louis mumbles, lays back and relaxes his best when the doctor slides something into his ass.

"Feels odd."

"Yeah, I like the natural way better too."

Louis didn't get what she meant but she currently had something in his ass so he wasn't about to make her mad.

He heard a slight squelching sound and the Dr.'s head popped back up into his view.

"All done." She waved a tube around that was in Louis ass. He cringed when a bit of lube went flying and landed in her hair. Was it common courtesy to tell her? Louis opened his mouth to speak but she talked over him.

"You know, I was supposed to have a kid a while ago? But no, my wife just had to go and cheat on me. Never believe them if they tell you they have to go in early or stay late. They are with someone else, I can guarantee you they will be younger then you too, with new boobs."

Louis nodded, afraid to say anything against her, like the fact that he was gay so the boobs thing was invalid. She was still waving around the ass wand.

-

Zayn was waiting in the car in the lot texting Liam. He was getting chided for not going in to make sure Louis actually went to the appointment and didn't go to the vending machines for an hour like last time.  
L- if you don't go make sure he's in there getting checked, I will make you go running with me again at 8 am  
Z - babe plz he's a grown adult  
L - he's our practice child and has the mind of a child  
Z - babe  
L - 7 am!!

Zayn sighed, knowing he was going to have to go in. Liam was over protective about the people he loved, for example, Louis. Their own Cupid, to be honest. He got Zayn drunk enough to admit his feelings for Liam, and the rest was history.

He switched off the a/c, and pushed the button next to the wheel to turn off the engine. Louis was going to owe him a coffee for all this trouble.  
He walked into the building and went up to the reception desk smiling at the blond receptionist. Glancing at the blond's name tag, "Hey Dave, my boyfriend is back there and I'm late. Do you know what room he's in?" Zayn bat his eyelashes and bit his lip focusing on Dave only. The receptionist looked flustered and nodded at Zayn for a while.

Zayn pouted his lips, "His name is Louis Tomlinson, love."

"Yeah, yeah. Sorry." Dave looked down from Zayn to his computer screen tapping on the keys.  
Zayn offered him a gum while he waited. Dave took it smiling, and popped a bubble at Zayn.

"He's in room 246, I'll buzz you through, if you promise to say goodbye before you leave."

Zayn tapped the guys nose and tried his hardest to not laugh. Dave took it as a yes and buzzed him through. Honestly this place was itching for a lawsuit, Zayn thought. Who even flirts at an ob/gyn office? Zayn's getting seriously bad vibes from this place. He knocked on the door and peeked his head in, seeing Louis with his legs still spread.

"Jesus." He went to turn, but was yanked back in by a cold hand.

The doctor who yanked his shirt studied his face for a solid minute terrifying him. He tried looking to Louis, and only got a glare in return.

"He's too pretty, he's probably cheating," The doctor said, and jabbed Zayn's chest with some long object in her hands.

"Do you ever stay late at work?"

He looked over to Louis, who was looking a bit horrified at them both. She jabbed the brown-eyed man again with the thing waiting for an answer.

"No? I'm an artist so I make my own hours."

She jabbed him again until Zayn grabbed the slick stick thing.

"Is he done?"

She gave him a final once over and walked out of the room, only addressing Louis to tell him to come back in eight weeks to see if the treatment stuck.

"Put that shit down, Zayn!" Louis shouted taking his legs off the stir ups.

Zayn looked at it a bit curious to why it felt slick. He looked at Louis and back at the stick slowly making the connection. He screeched, tossed the thing to the other side of the room, and went to the sink. He grabbed a bunch of soaps and disinfectants, and started scrubbing his hands.

"Serves you right for making me come here."

Louis put on his clothes and felt a bit bad. No one told Zayn to grab the thing, though I mean common sense. He's in an ob/gyn office. He dragged Zayn away from the sink after five minutes, and wrestled him outside through the back exit. Zayn only managed to shove him off when they were already at the car.

"Okay. Just get in the car, this never happened."

Louis nodded, and got in giggling. Zayn still had spots of lube on his shirt from where she was jabbing him. It was too funny... of all things to happen. Zayn ignored him, peeling out of the parking area.

"Can we go to Starbucks, Zayn? I'll pay." Louis asked.

Zayn looked over at him, still a bit ticked off, "No."  
Louis huffed, figuring as much.

"It's not my fault, no one told you to come in."

"You know what happened last time Lou. I had to make sure you actually went."

Louis pouted, "Please Z?"

"No."

He really wanted a chocolatey chip frapaccino, and a cake pop. Louis sighed and sat back trying to think of ways to get him to pull into a drive thru - Louis got it.

"If you go to Starbucks I'll give you the extra shirt I have on."  
Zayn looked over at Louis as if he had lost his mind. Perfect.

Louis angled his body to face Zayn and poked above the spots of lube, "She jabbed you with that thing too."  
Zayn looked to where he was jabbing and jumped, swerving off the roadway making Louis bounce in his seat. The car behind Zayn honked, having to slam on their brakes and swerve away from him.  
\--  
Liam was waiting at home, just getting to work on lunch when they both walked in. Louis with a big smile sipping a frapaccino, and at least six cake pops in the other hand, while Zayn followed with tears in his eyes and the shirt Louis had on over his white tee.

Liam opened his mouth to speak, but Zayn shook his head and fell onto the couch crying.

\------

On the other side of the picture, Harry was excited to try and get his own baby. His wife Cynthia had been trying to get pregnant and nothing has been working. His sister Gemma owns a practice and assured them that she could inseminate Cynthia at the family price, and keep trying if it didn't stick at first.

Harry is up at six a.m., getting everything ready. He's made protein shakes, and made Cynthia a juice that's supposed to help with the process.  
He wiped down the counter, and tossed out all the peels.

Their appointment is at 11, but Gemma said its supposed to be a hectic day, so it's best they get there early instead.  
Harry walked over to his wife and tries to wake her up, only to get a hand shot out to smack his cheek.

"Cynthia!"

The women jumps up terrified, and stops when she sees Harry clutching his cheek. She looks over and notices the time and turns back over not bothering to apologize. He knows she doesn't wake up before 10 at the least.  
Harry sighs. I mean, they are having a baby soon, he figured she would be happier and get up without a fight.

They make it to the office 30 minutes late, and only get a room next to the one they were supposed to have, because they gave their spot away already.  
Cynthia isn't really upset about it, and is happily sipping on her iced coffee. Harry is a bit peeved at her for that. Coffee is bad for a baby and for fertilization.  
Harry stares at her until she sighs and sets the coffee down next to her purse.

"Thank you. It wouldn't kill you to act happy about this."

"I am happy Harry, I just wanted my last fix of coffee before this happens." She reaches over and holds his hand in both of hers. Harry is tempted to yank it out.

"Promise? You're not just doing this because it's been planned out for a while? It's okay if you don't want a kid anymore," Harry tells her, but really it might be the nail on the coffin for them. He can't not ever not have a child.  
Cynthia raises his palm to pat, "I love you Harry, and I want this child just as much, if not more than you do. I just have a hard time with emotions, you know that."  
Harry nods, even though that only started a while ago. They used to tell each other everything.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. Things have been tense between us, and I just want this to work out."

"Harry, I love you. This is going to work out, baby or not. We are it for each other."

Harry smiles and leans down to kiss her when he hears something bump into the wall. They both turn towards the door, curious to what's happening.  
Harry walks over and peeks into the hall, seeing a tall tan guy being shoved out by a tiny guy who looks amazing from behind. Harry's eyes zero in on his bum until it's out of sight. He feels a tap on his shoulder and jumps, feeling a bit ashamed when he sees it's his wife. The woman he is going to have kids with.

"What was it?" Cynthia asks, running his back soothingly.

"Nothing, just a couple I think." Harry walks back into his room, and helps Cynthia back onto the chair. Her heels and dress don't really allow for much movement.

"I'm going to see if I find Gemma." Harry kisses Cynthia's forehead, and walks out to the hall. He goes into her office and sits down on the chair in front of her. Her head is down and she is laying on her desk.  
Harry can see how stressed she is, there is even paperwork next to her desk on boxes. He jostles her and she lifts her head with tear tracks down her face.

"Oh Gem." Harry reaches out to hug her but gets swatted off.

Gemma wipes her face with a nearby tissue, "you were right about Aubrey."

"Gem."

She holds her hands up to speak without interruption.

"I know it was crazy to want to start a life with her in the first place when she is hardly ever here, but I just wanted it to work so bad. I fell in love with the idea of her being someone she is never going to be."  
Harry gets up, ignoring Gemma shooing him off, and hugs her close.

"I know it's tough, but Gem, you're a doctor who owns her own practice. You'll bounce back and have women, and men, dying to be your sugar babies." Gemma snorts, and wacks Harry upside his head."And then, when you get that out of your system, you'll find someone nice that wants to be serious and settle down. I could even I introduce you to some people from college that are dying to have a sugar mama to get started."  
Gemma wacks him again and shoves him off to sit in his chair. She sniffles and wipes the left over snot on the back of a crumbled up paper.

"I don't need your help, I can pull just fine. I might need your help on just judging their character, after all." She looks up at him again, "but then again, you married that gosh awful Cynthia."  
Gemma never liked how entitled Cynthia acted. She liked to show off and brag about shit like spending 35,000 pounds on a stupid purse. Who even does that? Gemma has had several arguments over it with Harry and the only way she attended the wedding was Harry making Cynthia sign a prenup.

"Gem, you said you would get along with her after the wedding."

"No, I said I'd tolerate her if she signed the prenup the first time you showed it to her. She brought in her own lawyers Harry, and tried to make loopholes."

"I know that Gemma she was only trying to-"

"She was trying to weasel money out of you, and everything you've done. If she loved you she would have signed it automatically because she has her own damn trust fund money. Cynthia is a weasel, and I don't trust that she even has a heart." Gemma stood up and started to clear her used tissues off her desk. Harry watched, waiting for her to cool off. He knows Gemma is only acting this way because she was hurt.

"Can we get on the appointment already?"  
Gemma nodded and walked Harry back to the room his wife was waiting in. She reached up to get her chart and flipped it open to make sure today was her ovulation day.

The folder had no information on it besides a form only the new patients have. The pages were all new.

She looked up to the name and found it wasn't the right chart.

"Oh god."

Gemma walked to the room over next to it and saw the chart she was looking for open on the table.  
She sat next to it and brought the new chart next to it reading the reason for the patients visit. "Unexplained itch in anal passage." That word stuck out. Itch. Oh no. The guy, Louis, at most had a mild allergic reaction to a condom or toy he used and given by how much lube she had to use it was probably the latter. She was so fucked. How did she not catch this?

She texted Harry to come into the next room without Cynthia. Harry peeked his head in and of course brought his wife along with him. Cynthia offered a tight lipped smile at Gemma and sat as far away from her as the room allowed. Harry sighed when Gemma rolled her eyes, and Cynthia flipped her hair.

"So are we doing it in here?" Harry asked.

Gemma shook her head and closed the door.  
"There was a mix up."

Harry furrowed his brows and Cynthia sat up.

"You see when you guys didn't show I think Dave moved your file to this room and had it prepared but this is the room for last minute appointments we squeeze in."

"So we are doing it in here?" Cynthia asked this time.

Gemma bit her lip only acknowledging Harry. It was his sperm after all.  
"The patient that was supposed to come in here did when the room was prepped by mistake and his chart was moved over to the next room. He should have never been in here."  
Harry scratched his head not really knowing where this was going.

"If you guys had shown up on time, Dave wouldn't have made this your room without telling the nurses who lead the other patient here." Gemma continued trying to make them feel guilty (at least a bit so they wouldn't yell too much).  
Harry looked back at Cynthia, and saw her just as confused to what her point was.

"I want to speak to Harry alone now."

Cynthia stood up, and grabbed Harry's hand. "He is my husband, whatever you say to him you say to me." Harry nodded along with Cynthia. She is his wife, what else did Gemma expect.

"Harry please, this is not concerning her-"

"Enough Gemma, this is my wife and if it has to do with me then it has to do with her as well-"

Gemma interrupted Harry, "I used your load on the other patient!"

Harry dropped Cynthia's hand and lead Gemma to her office with Cynthia hot on their heels. Gemma sat in her chair with both files, just in case. Harry however paced the room with Cynthia sitting across from Gemma yelling obscenities.  
Harry silenced her with a deadly look that both her and Gemma had never seen before. Cynthia was close to calling Gemma some names Harry could not forgive no matter what the situation was. That was his sister.

"Apologize." Harry demanded. Gemma looked baffled when he stared at Cynthia instead of her.

"I will certainly not!" Cynthia shouted, outraged.

"I don't care about your ego right now, you called my sister several names, and you are to apologize to her."

Cynthia glared at him, but did utter out an apology. She'd forgotten how overprotective he was about his family. Harry sat next to Cynthia, and faced Gemma.

"Okay, so tell me exactly what happened."

"I told you. You guys were late, and told Dave instead of me - you know how easily distracted he gets."

"Gemma," Harry raised his voice, tired of her blaming every one else instead of just saying what she did.

"Ok, sorry. I just looked at his chart briefly because it was a mad house, and I forgot to check the name. I saw how everything was set up and just did the procedure with your sperm."  
They stayed quiet for a few minutes waiting until Harry processed it all. His mind was reeling really. His sperm was potentially about to impregnate someone other than his wife.

"It's not bad though! The procedure only sticks if proper steps have been taken before and chances are the sperm won't fertilize any eggs. It's not his prime optimal ovulation days and he will probably be going about his life, doing other things that won't allow the sperm to stick well." Gemma tried to turn the situation around.

Harry stared at her not knowing what to do. He didn't want his sister to get into trouble but something had to be done. He stood up reaching for the file only to have his hand slapped away.  
"I'm not going to sue you or report you because you are my sister Gems, but this is somebody else's life you're fucking with too. This person did not ask for a child."

"I know. I messed up, but I can fix it." Gemma pleaded.

"I trust you. But I want you to lighten your load and hire better staff, so this never happens again." Harry says, defeated.

Gemma nodded wiping her eyes, "I swear I will. I can fix this."

"Okay. Reschedule our thing for another time, I don't know if I can handle-"

Cynthia jumps at that, "Harry, no, I want it to be today. I am at optimal ovulation. There is no better day! I want your baby now."

"This isn't ethical, Harry. Please worst case, just wait and see if the person does come back knocked up."  
Cynthia ignored Gemma and cried to Harry, "Don't let her take our baby Harry - I want it in me right now. You promised me a child, how come a stranger could get one, but your wife can't? Do you not love me?"

"No Cynthia, you know I do, it's just-"

"Then it's settled, Gemma, set up another room please."

Gemma looks over at Harry, who only nods.  
She picks up the two files and locks them in her safe, away from Cynthia and Harry. They cannot know who the other person is at all.  
"Go to the room you were in and I'll see if we have any of your sample left, but know I am advising against this."

They walked out of her office and turn left to go into their previous room. Gemma was having a hell of a lunch break, that's for sure. She took a bite out of a power bar and downed an energy drink in order to keep her going.  
Harry sat next to Cynthia again, quiet this time. He didn't want to speak to anyone for the time being.  
Gemma came in a few minutes later tear tracks evident on her face and Harry felt like shit. This wasn't how the day was supposed to go. She had a syringe tube like thing in her gloved hands.

"There's a small amount left. We can try with it."  
Gemma did the procedure, wondering why she ever agreed to it in the first place. This was a bit sick but at the end of the day all the vaginas and anuses looked the same to her.

"Dave will tell you about what to do next." Gemma tossed out the gloves and left the room before Harry could say another word to her.  
   
\---   
(approx 6-7 weeks later) 

"Louis, you know cake pops make you throw up now, just stop getting them." Liam rubbed Louis back, while the shorter man was hunched over the toilet crying.

"But, I loved them so much. I don't get why I'm throwing them up now - and bloody peanut butter! I love peanut butter cookies, and I can't even have them anymore. I've even gained weight! It makes no sense - I'm always feeling sick." Louis cried, heaving up the last of a cake pop and various things he had for dinner.  
Something is wrong but he doesn't want to go to the doctor again. Last time she failed to mention he was just allergic to his new stupid vibrator. He figured as much when he got the same itch in his arse the next time he used it.  
Louis groaned when some sick left through his nose. He hated his life.  
Liam flushed the toilet and kept rubbing circles into Louis' back, trying to comfort him, at least a little bit. Louis clung onto Liam as the taller man stood up and helped Louis wash out his mouth. Louis stuck his whole head under the faucet, trying to wash himself away. Liam let out a little chuckle at Louis' antics, because even when he was sick he was still a good laugh.

"Alright, come on Lou, Zayn will kill me if I let you drown yourself." Liam helped him dry off and led him back to the couch in the living room.  
Zayn had placed three bowls of Thai soup on the table, and had a blanket ready for Louis to cuddle into.

Louis was feeling extra pathetic and let them baby him for the night. He's been feeling off for a few weeks, and this is the third straight day he's actually thrown up because of the nausea.  
Louis fell asleep curled next to Zayn, with his feet on Liam's lap. Truth be told, both boys were worried about him. Louis hardly ever gets sick, but when he does its usually ends him up in urgent care. Zayn pressed his cheek to Louis forehead, making sure he didn't have a fever while Liam checked his pulse to make sure it was at a normal level.

"Okay his temp feels fine, but I know something is wrong Li. This doesn't sound familiar to you?"

Liam sighed, not wanting to answer, but, "Honestly, Zayn, he has all the symptoms of early pregnancy, but it's impossible. He's not seeing anyone, and doesn't do one night stands."  
Zayn looked back at Louis sleeping, and did notice Louis put on weight in the same spots his mum did when she got pregnant with his sister. It just wasn't possible. He was only twenty two and just signed his first big book deal.

He can't be pregnant.

"I think we should just wait it out - maybe it's the stress over the all the deadlines he has."

Liam nodded, hoping it was that. "He is under a lot of pressure."

"Yeah see, it's totally that. Our Lou isn't pregnant. He can't be - I mean he's our adopted child."  
Liam snorted. The joke started way back in high school when Louis would date someone and it ended badly. Liam and Zayn would coddle Louis until he felt happy again. It carried on and into college because Lou didn't really have anyone else to rely on and felt guilty telling his problems to his mum, who had enough on her plate with all the girls. They would hug him and make him feel loved because they both knew, deep down, Louis was insecure to the point where he would get depressed about his looks and life. A baby wouldn't be good for him right now.  
Louis stirred in his sleep opening his eyes briefly smiling when Zayn stroked his hair.

He couldn't be pregnant.

***

Harry typed away on his computer, eyes stinging from looking at the screen for so long. A rap on the door interrupted his typing; his assistant Stella cleared her throat. Harry looked up, waiting for her to speak.

"One of our best servers was let go about two weeks ago."

Harry inhaled before speaking, "Why am I just finding out about this now?"

Stella shifted on her feet, stating, "He had called three times in a row for the morning off - we figured it was best he be discharged." Which, didn't really answer Harry's question.

Harry rubbed his eyes and pushed his chair away from his desk. It was going to be another long day. "Bring me his file and the names of his coworkers, as well as who he was supervised under."  
Stella bit her lip and stayed standing at the door. "I have his file, it's just, he was supervised under your wife."

"That's not possible - she doesn't work for me." Stella was giving him a migraine.

Stella gave him the file she was clutching, and left without another word. Harry flipped open the file and read over his work during the time they employed him. His numbers were actually better than Harry thought a server could reach. He was requested for a lot of parties and they all left reviews specifically praising him. He read various lines saying he was the best part of the party and livened up the atmosphere. Harry was curious as to why he never met this employee, or even offered him a raise. He was obviously better than the title he had when he was dismissed. Harry flipped through more sheets, only finding two complaints he filed – one against a customer, and another against a member of staff. The member of staff sheet was missing half the details blacked out by a copier. That wasn't the problem though. These complaints should not even be in his file - they go to HR and get handled there only.

He pulled out the customer complaint and it was the standard asshole being too handsy. He wrote about writing a previous complaint towards the customer, but never filing it under advisement from his supervisor. Highly illegal.  
The next complaint he couldn't even read due to the amount of words blocked out. The bottom though was signed off by his wife.  
Harry called Cynthia on his office phone.

"Yeah?"

"Why did you authorize a complaint, and since when have you had any authorization to be anywhere involved with my employees?"

"Harry, where is this coming from?" She sniffles over the phone. Typical.

"I've told you before, we cannot work together, especially after you nearly put my other hotel under. I revoked all your authorization and let you go. You acting as you still work with the company is illegal, and invalidates-" He heard a soft sob over the line and stopped.

"Harry, I don't think I'm pregnant."

"No, it takes time remember? Gemma said not to take a test too soon because the hormones could give you a false positive," Harry soothed her.

"It's been eight weeks. I want her to take a blood test." Harry's mind was officially off the whatever he was working on, and focused on Cynthia and their possible unborn child.

He scrolled through his cell phone and got Gemma on speaker as well.

"Dr. Styles."

Harry smiled, "Oh no, doctor! I have an emergency! I'm going to need you to-"

"What the fuck do you want, you child." Gemma answers back.

"Gem, you didn't even let me finish." Harry whined. Cynthia cleared her throat over the line. "I mean, do you have any time today? We wanted to get a blood test and see if the pregnancy stuck this time."

He hears Gemma shuffling papers over the line a bit worried now at how much he's probably adding to her stress.  
"Yeah if you come by 12:30, I have a bit of time. If you rush over I think you could make it otherwise you'll have to wait."

Cynthia said "We'll be there." When he asked if that was her lunch time,  
Gemma had said okay and hung up before Harry could reschedule.

Cynthia however was still on the line so Harry said, "Babe, Gemma is overworked we could just go to the regular doctor."

"They wouldn't see us for hours Harry, besides she already said 12:30. I'll see you in a few." Cynthia hung up on him, and he had no choice but to listen to her.

\---

Back with Louis, the throwing up didn't stop, and now his nipples were so sore. He was positive he had gained some fat around his ass and hips as well. All he's been eating is fatty comfort foods.  
Louis felt like he was going crazy. Nausea from a cold does not last over two weeks.  
Louis walked into the living room, getting a dizzy spell out of no where. This was so bad. He grabbed the wall to steady himself until it was over, but Zayn was quicker then the dizzy spell and caught Louis holding onto the wall for life.

Louis sniffles a bit. He's going to have to go get checked out. Before Zayn can comment Louis opens his mouth, "take me to urgent care please."

"Okay, the nearest one is where Liam is doing his residency. I can text him, and see if he can bump us ahead or something."

Louis fiddled with his jacket strings in the car, worried about why he was sick. Maybe it was a bug. Kenzie had came over the other day, and she had just gotten over a stomach bug. He probably got that. He missed his old job a bit now that he was thinking about Kenzie. Everyone was hilarious and they treated him well, other than the management. The supervisor was a complete ass to him, and he's pretty sure she didn't let any of his complaint files through. Especially any on her. Louis remember the last talk they had.

She was standing over him cleaning up a spill she caused. It was bad, and let's just say she ended up with a few angry employees quitting, and going to their competitor down the street.  
Louis snapped out of his daydreams when the car came to a stop. He didn't want to go in. He felt like something could be seriously wrong.

"Hey, everything is going to be fine Lou. You probably just got a bad bug or something." Zayn undid both their belts, and gently nudged Louis to open his door.  
Louis whined a final time and got out of the car. He was going to go in and be okay. Zayn offered his hand and Louis gladly took it. He needed some support. They met Liam on his break and he led them to a room where Liam asked Louis basic questions about why he was there and what not.

"I'm sorry again for this having to be me. We're understaffed and the doctors are taking any person they can get. I probably won't be out of here until 12 when the other staff are scheduled to come back in."

"It's okay Li. I feel more comfortable with you anyway." Liam smiled and gave his chart to a passing doctor before jogging back to the nurses station.

Louis laid back, "I googled my symptoms and it said I was pregnant."

Zayn and Louis both laughed.  
"You haven't been sleeping around have you, you dirty boy?"

Louis burst out laughing. Dirty boy. "You are probably shit at dirty talk I can't take you seriously."

"I'm ace at it. I have to set the tone though."

"Set the tone? Like set the mood? Figure out what you're role playing?"

"Always good to have some characters." Louis giggled, high on the knowledge that his stony Lima bean gets off on role play and dirty talk.

"Okay, how about this. I'm a fish farm worker and you work to clean out the poop from the water."

Zayn nodded, trying to think of a good scenario.  
"I'm so tired from the spanks you give me after inspecting the tank and not being happy. Maybe you can inspect the work you did on my bum. See if it's sufficient. I think I was let off too easy." Zayn purred, and Louis was in hysterics.  
"How about you? I'll give you a good one. A horse breeder and an animal rights ceo."

"Easy," Louis pulled Zayn close, "I'll stop breeding horses if I can breed you instead."  
Zayn shoved Louis off so he could double over laughing. "That's sick."

They went back and forth for a while, creating the wildest scenes until a flustered nurse came in to take his blood.

"I think we were a bit loud, Lou."

He got a bright idea. "Twenty bucks to the person who can make Liam turn red like a tomato in front of another person."

"He's going to kill us. Make it 20 and a pizza."

"Done."  
Liam came in with an actual doctor trailing behind him.

"Hello I'm doctor Ellis. This is soon to be Doctor Payne."

"That's a funny name for a doctor. Is that what made you come into the profession?" Louis asked Liam pretending they didn't know each other.

"No, I've always wanted to study medicine, but that is quite the irony." Liam smiled, taking Louis in stride.

"That would be a good pornstar name, wouldn't it Doctor Ellis?," The doctor bless him, did seem to ponder it so Louis took it up a notch and moaned out, "oh yeah give it to me, Doctor Payne harder I need my prescription of you give me the pain."  
Dr. Ellis chocked out a strangled laugh, while Liam turned a lovely shade of red trying to studded out a reply. Zayn as well as Dr. Ellis had tears in their eyes from how flabbergasted Liam looked.

"Oh lord, I needed that laugh." Dr. Ellis said trying to gain his composure back.  
"Oh fuck." He wiped his eyes again when he saw Liam was still in shock.

Louis was beaming, knowing he gets a pizza, twenty bucks, and the pleasure of embarrassing Liam to silence.

"Okay, sorry I need a few minutes." The doctor walked out, his laugh ringing in the halls.

Liam walked over to Louis who squeaked out a tiny “help” to Zayn. Another doctor came in this time looking less flustered then the rest.

"Hello I'm Doctor Green, I'm actually an ob/gyn."  
Louis sat up a little straighter, wondering how understaffed they actually were.

"Dr. Ellis looked into your file and grabbed me on my break to give you the news. Your blood work came back and you are pregnant. Congratulations to you both!"

Louis squinted his eyes and laughed, "You almost had me there for a minute, but seriously, what do I have?"

She looked back over at Liam confused, she handed him the chart with the lab results just in case she was off but it all matched up. Liam flipped through the chart, and had to sit down, "pregnant." Louis side eyes Liam and looked over to Zayn.

"Okay that is impossible I haven't had sex in over three months and I always used a condom anyway. It's impossible." Louis was becoming borderline hysterical.

"I can assure you you are pregnant Mr. Tomlinson. These blood test are not wrong."

Louis shook his head. This had to be a joke.

"Lou," Liam tried to reason, but was slapped away.

"I am not pregnant. It is impossible."

Dr Green waved over Liam and went out to the hall with him. Louis tried to hear what they were saying but couldn't over all the hospital noises.

"Zayn, they're crazy right? I mean it's impossible for me to be pregnant."  
Zayn walked over to Louis and made to feel his stomach. He winced when Louis slapped his hand. "Fuck off. It's not possible." Louis was seething.  
Liam walked back in with a wheel chair.

"Please Lou, don't fight just, we'll see if it's true or not."

Louis glared at the chair, but got up and let himself be wheeled into the other ward of the hospital filled with expecting mothers and fathers. He didn't say a thing as he laid back on the table chair thing, and let the doctor run a cream on his abdomen. He watched the screen carefully and they all gasped when they saw it.

"You are about eight or nine weeks I'd say. I can prescribe some prenatal vitamins, and suggest a few good doctors nearby. Dr. Styles has a beautiful place and is the closest I believe from here."  
Her side beeped, "I have a baby to deliver, Liam finish up please!" She yelled while she ran down the hall.

The boys all just sat quietly, none knowing what to say.

"How am I pregnant? I've not had any sex with anyone Liam." Louis sounded so lost and confused. This just wasn't possible.

"Okay let's just trace back, she said 8 to 9 weeks. We'll just create a timeline." Liam went to the white board wrote week 1 to 9 on it.

"Okay the first week is the first week of April."

Louis pulled out his phone, "I was pulling double overtime. impossible."

"Yeah that's the week you were dead on your feet." Liam agreed.

The second week, "I went to the ob/gyn for that itch. Turns out I was just allergic to the new vibrator I got." Louis said not a bit embarrassed about his sex life or lack of.  
"She did put some ointment up my bum with a stick thingy though."  
Zayn shuddered remembering the horror.

"With a stick thing?" Liam furrowed his brows, "She should have done that with her finger, or at the most a Q tip if it was on your rim."

"No, she used some thing with lube on it." Zayn shuddered while he talked. The nightmares. Liam went through some drawers, and pulled out several stick tube like instruments that could have been used.

"It looks like the one on the end, except it was more like a syringe."

"She put something else in my bum too, I think. I honestly can't remember."  
Liam went back to the drawers and pulled out the only two other things it could have been. He prayed it wasn't though.  
"Yea, it was that!" Zayn took a step back, and agreed with Louis.

Liam sat back down, so fucking lost, "this is for artificial insemination."

\--dramatic Spanish guitar sounds --

Cynthia was sitting on the exam table waiting for Gemma to come back with the results. She really wants this to work, even though, realistically there is zero chance it will. A baby with Harry would be amazing and solve all their issues.

Harry, on the other hand, was having second thoughts. Were they even at a place in their marriage to have kids? If they did, they did, if they didn't, he really doesn't know what else he'll do.  
Gemma came back in the room to double check the tests were right. The best way was a vaginal ultra sound.

"Remember, the procedure may not have stuck because of the low sperm count we had and because of the way your uterus is, Cynthia. It'd be extremely hard to get pregnant."

"Okay, I get it, shove the thing up there and tell me if I have a beautiful child." Cynthia said. Harry was anxious himself. Screw what he thought a few seconds ago - he wants a baby. He wants a baby in seven months.

Gemma lubed up the wand and inserted into her slowly, trying to see if there was any sign of pregnancy. They got a black screen where the little embryo should have been if she was pregnant.  
"Okay, this isn't worst case. We can try again with a full load but," she gently moved the wound down, "your uterus doesn't look good."

"Fuck you," Cynthia yelled at Gemma.

"No idiot. I need to speak with you in private, or does the spouse thing still apply?" Cynthia looked hesitant but nodded.

"Have you had another child? Be honest please, I would rather not look up your past medical history." Gemma offered a tissue to her, just in case. She was smacked away and Gemma's eye twitched.

Harry shook his head, "No, that's impossible. She would have told me." He knows everything about her and she has never had another child. Cynthia looked over at Harry and nodded her head.

"See, she tells me everything." Harry was a bit angry at his sister now.

"No Harry, I meant yes I have." Cynthia reached for his hand and laced their fingers together.

Gemma pointed to the screen, "See right there, some placenta attached itself to your uterus, and it never got taken care of properly. The chances of you getting pregnant are very slim. If you do, there is no way you can carry to full term. I'm sorry."

Cynthia nodded because, as much as she hoped, she knew she couldn't get pregnant again. The ob/gyn did what they could before, but advised her from ever having another child. Truth be told, she didn't really want one. She didn't want her body to change. Cynthia worked hard for her figure and didn't want to give it up. This baby idea was crazy, what was she even thinking.  
She looked over at Harry. "I had a kid when I was eighteen. It was to my first husband."

"You were married before?"

"Yea. It was brief though, and I love you more then I ever did him. I just didn't feel a thing for the baby and don't really consider it mine. It grew in me but I just, I don't think it was meant to be."

"I can't-" Harry got up, but Gemma shoved him back, after taking out the wand from Cynthia.

"No. You talk about this."  
Cynthia gave her a grateful smile.

"Harry, we were eighteen. We didn't know a thing about raising a child."

"I'm not mad at you for having a kid before, I'm mad at you for never telling me. I feel like I don't know you anymore. My Cynthia would never keep stuff like this from me."

"I was afraid of what you would think."

He let out a watery laugh, "Nearly a decade married, and you think I would judge you for being young?"

"No Harry, it's just... I wasn't thinking, and I got more afraid as the time went on. I hated you not knowing. I was so stupid back then, I couldn't have raised it."  
Harry just nods. He can't believe she would omit this. A child. Another marriage. What else was she hiding? He couldn't help but question their whole relationship.

"Baby, please. I love you so much we can still have a baby. Just one that's preferably gestated in someone else."

"You never wanted to carry did you?" Harry asks, her wording was just *odd*.

"I thought about it for a second, but I don't want to Harry. We can still use my eggs and your sperm and get a surrogate. Please don't be angry, I regret it with every part of me." She started to cry, and Harry kissed her forehead.

"I need to think about some things, but I'm not angry at your past. I'm angry you didn't tell me, but I think we can work past it."  
She smiled at him and pulled her dress back down. Harry helped her step into her underwear.

"Maybe we can try the old fashioned way tonight?" Cynthia asked, smiling at Harry.

"I have to work late."

(-- gasps from a studio audience and flashes back to what Gemma said about staying at work late--)

Louis, Liam, and Zayn walked into Dr. Styles' practice (after having talked Louis down from going in there to stab her with scissors, or maybe even the same syringe she used on him).  
Zayn saw Dave at the counter, and sighed, "Babe, I'm going to have to flirt our way back there."

"Do it but don't expect to be able to walk tomorrow." Zayn smacked Liam's bum, and sauntered back over to the receptionists desk.

"Hello beautiful."

Dave blushed, but shook his head at Zayn.

Liam and Louis managed to get to the back rooms, when a pregnant man walked out huffing.

Louis walked to the end of the hall and made a right to where her office was. The door was closed meaning she probably was in there taking a break, or late lunch. Louis opened the door and caught her by surprise.  
She was just polishing off a foot long sub. Louis for once glanced at the pickles she left fallen on her desk.

Liam spoke up instead.

"What did you do to him."

She fish mouthed for a bit and chugged water to buy some time.

"Don't bullshit me either, I'm a few weeks away from being an official doctor and I know how the system works."  
She gulped, and put her water bottle down. Worst case scenario is happening.

Louis sat in the chair opposite of her while Liam did his scary doctor thing. The blue eyed man had to give it up to Zayn for bagging the almost Doctor. They would make beautiful babies. Louis looked down at his stomach, as did Gemma following his movement. He placed a hand over his belly trying to feel for something.

"Okay. You have to understand that we were swamped that day, and it was a nurse error. They put him in the wrong room. It was prepped for an AI and his chart for mixed up. I may have accidentally inserted donor sperm into his uterus." Gemma sat back, happy to get it off her conscience.

Louis stood up and reached for a nearby pen. Liam had to rip it out of his hands.  
"You accidentally got me pregnant!? That's not an accident! There is a person growing inside of me!" Louis shouted, angry Liam was holding him back.  
"That is not a fucking mistake. You fucked my life up because you're incompetent, and a horrible person."  
Louis sat back when he felt a wave of nausea come over him.

"We are going to sue your practice, and make sure your license is revoked. We are going to call every paper and TV station there is." Liam seethed. No one fucks with his family.

Gemma jumped up refusing to give up. This practice was her baby, and she wouldn't give it up ever. "Hold on. That's a little quick, I think we should-"

"Quick?! Are you bloody serious?" Liam growled.

"Hey!" A man a bit taller than Liam came into the office, pulling him away from Gemma's desk.  
Louis tried to stand to help Liam, but a stupid dizzy spell prevented his butt from leaving his seat.

"Harry, no, it's fine," Gemma pleaded. They didn't both need lawsuits.

"Get out of her office." Harry screamed in Liam's face, trying to shove him out but Liam was quicker and went for a straight punch to the mans face. Louis turned in his chair and watched terrified and feeling so helpless.  
The guy recovered quickly, and tackled Liam to the floor, shouting at him still. This was turning out worst case Louis could have thought of.

"Don't fucking talk to my sister like that!" The man shouted, while Liam and he rolled around.  
Gemma and another woman tried to separate them, and did for a quick second, until the man tried to swing again. Louis got up and fell back into the desk behind himself. He was so dizzy, but Liam was in a bloody fist fight. Why hasn't anyone came to see what the commotion was about?

Louis took a deep breath until his vision wasn't spotted. Zayn was now in the room, pulling the guys apart. Louis watched him dodge a punch and push on both of their chests.  
It was too much to process his vision started to fog out again. He heard Zayn shout his name before closing his eyes. He was so done with today.

Zayn was just able to push past both guys in order to catch Louis before he hit the ground.  
He felt Louis' face, and it was cool to the touch.

"C'mon Lou, you can't do this shit," Zayn held him close. Liam was at his side in a flash trying to examine Louis, and make sure he was okay.

Gemma was frozen. A pregnant male just fainted. A male she accidentally impregnated with her brother's sample.

"Harry, you need to get out of here." Gemma tried to push him out of the door but it was hopeless his feet were planted on the floor.

"Cynthia, head home." She nodded, looking relieved to not be caught in the mess and fast walked out of there.

"I'm going to need one of your rooms with an EKG and ultrasound," Liam told Gemma.

"Follow me - Harry get yourself cleaned up. I'm not taking no for an answer." He held his bloody nose and walked to the nearest bathroom.  
Zayn picked Louis up gently, and followed Gemma into a room. She set up the machines while Liam continued to monitor Louis.

"Fainting spells are common in the early stages of pregnancies. The trick is to take prenatal vitamins along with essential vitamins for mommy." Gemma hooked Louis up to a heart monitor and started on an IV bag. Liam washed up and did everything else, not trusting Dr. Styles to be competent enough. He redid the heart monitor, and made sure she gave him proper vitamins to add to the IV fluid line.

"He's a bit dehydrated. I can't believe I missed it at the hospital." Liam was cursing inwardly. This was his best friend he failed.  
Zayn was unable to do anything other than stare at Louis.  
Gemma got the ultrasound ready, and Liam stood back to let her do this as he was not specialized in it enough. She found the uterus with ease and let out a relived sigh, Louis didn't miscarry.

"There it is, a few days away from being a fetus. He is actually a bit big for his eight weeks.” She felt around his uterus, and noted his hips.  
"Has he been complaining about any common symptoms for long?" Gemma asks Liam.

"I guess technically around the fifth or sixth week, he yeah. His symptoms seem a bit much though." Liam remembers him throwing up for an hours straight.  
Gemma excuses herself, and goes to see if she can pull up his records.

"I read on Google he'll wake up if you put alcohol under his nose," Zayn murmurs, looking for a cotton swab.

"That'll be bad for the baby, use the citrus next to it."

Zayn grabs a cotton mound and pours citrus from a labeled bottle, soaking the cotton completely. Liam holds it away from Lou's nose, gently bringing to closer until the olfactory organ starts go twitch and his eyes blink open.  
"Thank you Google." Liam checks his pupils and feels his forehead.

"What happened?" Louis asks, groggily.

"You fainted Lou. The baby is a little menace." Zayn tossed the cotton away.

"Is the embryo okay?" Louis asked feeling around his belly. He's gotten a bit attached, maybe.  
Both Liam and Zayn share a knowing look. Louis is going to want to have this kid.

"Yea it's good. You're actually eight weeks and a few days. A few more, and it's officially a fetus."

"Why am I attached to an IV, Lima bean?"

Liam ruffles his hair, "Well Louis, you are dehydrated and need some vitamins to help with the fainting and stuff."

There's a bit of a yelling outside, Gemma peeks her head in, looking sheepish. She brings in a few more bottles of gel, and sits by Louis.  
"Your symptoms are a bit extreme, so I just want to check one more time to see if my theory is correct."

Louis shrugs, "Sure, what else could possibly happen? I can't get more pregnant."

Gemma smirks, while rubbing some gel on his belly. Louis winces and Liam is on him in a flash, prodding and checking his vitals.

"The gel is just cold, Liam." Louis reached out for his hand. More or less just to calm Liam down. Zayn reached for his free hand as well. As much as they believe they take care of him, he really helps them more then they know. Louis knows they need to baby sit him in order to feel better sometimes.

Gemma is moving the wand around, and focusing on the screen. She presses the wand a little lower until she sees it.  
"Got it!" She knew it. She points to the screen.

"See there are two. You're having twins. Probably identical, and based on your family’s medical history I don't think twins are too rare, Louis"

Gemma jumps up, trying to steady him and catch Zayn at the same time.

\--  
Harry wiped the last of the blood off his face, looking at his eye. It will definitely be bruised by the end of the night.  
Gemma just had to have crazy ass patients, didn't she?  
Harry walked over to where she was and waited outside for a few seconds, before deciding it was probably best if he waited in her office.

\--

"Okay so now that everyone is done fainting, I think we should discuss some details about this," Gemma says.

"Yes let's. For example, how I'm even pregnant in the first place," Louis shoots back.

"I am so sorry. I will offer my practice free of charge for all your check ups and will cover any costs for the baby. If you are, in fact, planning to carry them out full term," Gemma asks, not to subtly. She wants to know if she will be a possible aunt.

Louis thinks about it for a second, and can't stand the thought of it.  
"God choose me to have these children, and I refuse to have them aborted. I would never forgive myself."

"Plenty of people have abortions, and they are perfectly healthy. There is nothing wrong-"

"I know there is nothing wrong with having an abortion, and am pro choice for fucks sake, but this is me. I was raised strictly catholic, and I just can't do it. Some people are stronger than others, but I just can't. It's out of the question." Louis wipes away some stray tears. He can't do it. The guilt would crush him, and he'd always think about what if. It would drive him crazy.

"Lou, no one will hold this against you if you aren't ready," Liam soothes, trying to get him to see some reason.

"I said no, and that's final."

Gemma holds up her hands in mock surrender. "Okay, so what's going to happen then?"

Louis thinks for a moment, and gets stuck. He honestly doesn't know what's going to happen. Maybe adoption is the best route.

"I don't know. I need time to think. I don't even have a stable income." He can't do this, he can't support and raise two babies on his own.  
"It wasn't supposed to happen like this, I was supposed to be married before having kids, and be in the New York Times Best Sellers list. I need to think." Louis tried to stand up and get all the wires off of him. Liam gently nudged him to lay back down.

"After the IV bag is done we'll leave. Dr. Styles doesn't need to know anything else, besides the name of the lawyer we're using."

"Please we can settle this, we'll have a mediator in the room. We don’t have to have a lawsuit." Gemma pleads. Her brother will loose his business as well, since he had to cosign for her.  
Louis looks over at Dr. Styles wondering why she looks so familiar. He can’t put his finger on it, but something is off.

“I need time to think. I have to go over all my options, legal included.'

Gemma waited fifteen minutes after they left before going into her office to talk to Harry about everything. Their lives were about to change.  
Harry was lounging back on her chair, fiddling with his phone. Probably texting Cynthia.  
She sat in front of him, it was now or never.

“The person I accidentally used your sample on came in today.”  
Harry sat up, this couldn’t be good. Cynthia has been texting him nonstop trying to get details on what was happening over there, but he doesn’t even know.

“What does that mean?”

“It means the sample took, a bit too well.” Gemma opened the file and got out the picture of the two embryos. Totally against protocol, but this case is too fucked anyway.

Harry reached for the photo, not getting what he was looking at. Gemma pointed at the blurs in the center. “Those two things are soon to be two fetuses.”

Harry traced the blurs amazed, “Twins?”

“It runs in the Mother's family.”

“I can’t even have one and this person gets two from my sperm. How is that fair?” Is it bad he’s getting attached to the little blurs? Probably. He sucks in a breath and tries to rationalize what this means. “Are they keeping them?”

“I don’t know.”

“Are they giving them up?”

“I don’t know.”

“Are they-“ Gemma slams her palms on the desk. “I don’t bloody know Harry! He said he needed time to think about his actions both legal and baby wise.”

Harry smiled a bit at her fumble, “He?”

She sighs knowing she might as well just hand in her license.  
“Yes, it is a male. That is all I can tell you-“ Harry eyes the open folder and snatched it before Gemma can stop him.

Harry stands on the desk and kick his foot out to stop her from reaching the file.

“Harry honestly, you overgrown man child!” Gemma is pulling at his legs.

Harry reads his basic information, 22 male named Louis Tomlinson. Louis Tomlinson. He recognizes the name. The file back at his office.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis' impromptu visitor and decision (for now).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short little chapter bc my original outline got deleted (over 40k i'm still crying over it) when i updated to windows 10 and i had to start over  
> not beta'd yet

Louis finds himself on the floor of his room crying when his last pair of jeans (jeggings really) don’t fit anymore. The button popped right off when he finally got it in through the hole. Twins or not he’s just nine weeks it’s too early to be wearing maternity clothes. In a fit he tosses the stupid button at the wall yelping when it ricochets back and hits him on the head.

Like clockwork Liam is rushing into his room. “Are you okay? I heard you scream, do we need to go to the hospital?” Liam crouches down feeling for a fever.

Louis slaps his hands away not wanting to be touched at the moment. He feels disgusting.

“None of my pants fit anymore Li and my shirts are getting too tight and I just feel so unattractive and-“ Louis sobs stopping midway. Liam coos and holds him to his chest. He figured this was bound to happen just not so soon.

“Lou you’re not unattractive at all okay? So just get that thought out of your head. Second, you’re growing two babies inside of you. Of course your normal clothes aren’t going to fit, you remember your mum with the first twins?” Louis nods remembering how terrified he was at the way her belly just expanded out of nowhere.

“It is normal for this to happen at this stage. Especially because you didn’t have much of a belly before the pregnancy either, the growth seems more obvious.”

Louis sniffles again, “I know that Li but it is just overwhelming I thought I could sort of ignore it for a bit. I know it’s crazy but my mind is still catching up to my body. I just wanted to wear my pants for a little bit longer.”

“You can wear my joggers if you want and some shirts too. My whole closet is open to you Lou and I’m sure Zayn would agree with his as well.”

Louis wipes the last stray tears away with Liam’s shirt and gets up and out of Liam’s embrace. He needs to let go of this pity party for himself and just deal with things like an adult. He’s having two kids soon.

“Okay,” he answers Liam, “I’m going to borrow your clothes but only to go to the maternity wear store. I need to be proactive about this I mean I’m only going to get bigger.”

Liam nods and leads him to his wardrobe not daring to mention how quick his mood swung. He pulls out a pair that was too short on the leg and a plain black shirt. Louis doesn’t bother looking at the clothes and chucks off his own happily putting on the joggers and shirt. They fit so perfectly. Liam has to fight back the coo in his throat because Louis looks adorable with his little baby bump showing. He’s going to wear the preganancy well.

“Do you mind coming with me? I need someone to tell me if something looks hideous or adds on to my bum. I swear it’s gotten bigger since last week.”

Liam makes no comment and happily joins Louis to the shops. It takes a while to actualy get into one because Louis gets them side tracked at the food court twice and throws up when he gets a wiff of a lady’s perfume.

He leads them to the popular maternity store doctor Green told him about. They are supposed to have the best gender neutral maternity wear around.

Louis eyes a few items and decides, fuck it, he can splurge on this stuff he’s going to be wearing it for a better part of the year anyway.

They leave with three bags full of clothes and two more stops for food before making it back home.

Liam carries Louis stuff up to their loft ignoring the menacing daggers Louis is shooting at his back. He’s pregnant not handicapped. He can carry his own stuff thank you very much.

Louis gets their door open and lays back onto the couch sighing when his back gives a satisfying crack. His bones have all been feeling very achy as of late.

“If you’re still hungry Lou I was going to make some pasta and baked potatoes. I found this recipe for low calorie and I’m dying to try it. I think Zayn said he’d try to be home for dinner but you know how that goes,” Liam pauses to yawn, “I think he’s been really inspired lately. Tommo?” Liam calls out for Louis only stopping when he sees him dead asleep on the couch. He’s more pregnant then the sky is blue.

 

Louis wakes up to the door being pounded on. He shifts from his spot on the couch looking around for Liam. He sighs when the pounding doesn’t stop.

“I’m coming keep your panties on!” he shouts getting up and opening the door. The man on the other side is a vision. Louis has to stop himself from running his fingers through his hair. His ridiculously gorgeous silky looking hair. He stares at the man a beat more before it starts to get awkward. The man’s green eyes are zeroed in on his tummy. Louis covers his midsection with a hand not liking the guy starring at his babies not noting it’s the first time he’s called them his babies.

“Oi, can I help you with something mate?”

Louis’ sharp tone snaps the man’s eyes up to meet his own.

“You weren’t answering any of my calls.” His eyes trailed back down to his belly, “I’m sorry could I?” The man reaches out to feel his tiny baby bump only to get slapped away by Louis’ quick hands.

“No you can’t you fucking creep. Who even are you?” Louis shifts on his feet.

“I’m sorry I’m an idiot. Uh, I’m Harry Styles you used to work for my hotel.”

“I quit a while ago. The morning sickness and inadequate treatment took a toll on me, wasn’t worth the pay.” That and his new book deal needed all his attention but details.

“I wanted to talk to you about that actually, can I come in?”

Louis studies him for a moment before opening the door and walking back inside to the kitchen. Harry walks in closing the door behind himself and rubbing the bottom of his shoes on a mat by the door. He waits for Louis to come back feeling a bit out of place.

“In the kitchen!”

Harry walked over to where Louis was sitting on a table with two plates.

“I haven’t eaten dinner and I don’t like eating alone so sit and say what you came here for.”

Harry nods and sits next to Louis smelling the food. Truth be told he hasn’t eaten dinner either so this will save him a trip to McDonald's drive thru on the way back home.

“I wanted to talk to you about your job. We reviewed your files and it looks like you were long overdue for a promotion.”

Louis snorts mid bite not caring if little bits of his food go flying. He’s pregnant he’s allowed it. “No amount can get be back there working with that shrew I reported numerous times. You don’t care about me as an employee and never did. Why are you really here?”

Harry wipes his mouth not really expecting that, “I told you we reviewed your files and I sincerely apologize for the way things were handled before. The person you worked under has been terminated and the company was hoping to have you on board as acting manager.”

Louis set his fork down taking a few moments to process what Harry just said.

“I don’t buy it and if you haven’t noticed I am carrying a baby in here,” he gestures to his bump, “and I can’t have that kind of stress I already have too much going on.”

“I thought you were having twins?”

“Right sorry babies. Even more so I can’t be too stressed out i told you I have a lot going on…” Louis stops mid-sentence, “how did you know I was having twins?” Louis gets up backing away from Harry genuinely creeped out. He remembers Zayn saying something about pepper spray in one of the kitchen drawers.

“No please let me explain,” Harry holds his hands up to show he means no harm, “I’m the father.”

Louis glances to where he’s sure the pepper spray is. One leap and he could safely reach the drawer, if he doesn’t get vertigo. Harry follows his line of sight and steps in front of his path not wanting to find out what is in there.

“Wait please before you yell or anything let me just talk.”

“Who the hell are you even? You literally have two seconds before I scream bloody murder.” Louis backed away from Harry until his back was pressed against a counter.

“Okay, my sister is Gemma Styles you were at her office about nine weeks ago the same day my wife was supposed to get inseminated with my sperm. Things got mixed up and Gemma put my sperm in you instead of my wife.”

Louis sat back on the counter not really believing what was coming out of Harry’s mouth.

“So you’re telling me that not only did my doctor end up being my former boss’s sister she somehow ended up impregnating me with said boss’s sperm?”

“Essentially, yes.”

“Explain it to me again please?” Louis was getting a head ache.

“Gemma accidentally inseminated you with my sperm and it took I mean you’re pregnant. With twins! The procedure didn’t take to my wife actually, she uh doesn’t want to carry anyway so I guess that was good. But you got pregnant and I just, I don’t really know what I’m doing here to be honest. I’ve wanted kids for a while and when Gemma let it slip that this happened and you did get pregnant I kind of just got attached to them. I know it’s crazy but I’ve just wanted kids for so long and here you are pregnant with two of them.” Harry let out a watery laugh. Great he thought, Louis probably thinks he’s a whiny over emotional creep.

Louis got off the counter and dug through the drawers for the stray pack of tissues he tosses in there a few weeks ago. He found them and grabbed a few kindly offering them to Harry.

“Thank you.”

Louis nodded and lead them back over to the living area. He sat on the couch with Harry until he stopped tearing up. He obviously had more on his mind then he was letting up and Louis was a bit reluctant to let him go.

“Tell me about your wife. You said she didn’t want to carry?”

Harry nods, “We were trying for a while the natural way but it wasn’t working. Gemma offered to help only because we’d been trying for so long and we were just about to give up. My wife though she kind of knew she couldn’t get pregnant the natural way the whole time and I just found out last week at Gemma’s office. We were there trying to see if it took and it turns out it is not likely because of her past and she was so fucking relieved. She told me she didn’t want to carry our kid.”

Louis placed his hand over Harry’s and squeezed trying to offer some sort of comfort. “I’m sorry that must have been hard on you.”

“It wasn’t though, what hurt was that she lied to me this whole time we were trying. We could have had a surrogate or adopted by now but she just lied the whole time and acted so crushed when the whole time she just knew it wasn’t it the cards for us that way.” Harry wiped his eyes with his sleeve.

Louis sighed when he finally got why Harry was here. “You want to adopt the twins I’m carrying.” He let go of Harry’s hand and moved it over his bump subconsciously. He shook his head.

“You can’t have them. I don’t even know what I’m going to do yet.”

“I just want to be involved. If you were to decide on adoption I just want you to know that I want them. They’re my kids too and I just want them to be with my wife and I if you decide not to keep them. We would love them so much and do our best to raise them. We have the means to do so too. They will be in a stable loving home with both a mum and dad.”

Louis shook his head offended at the turn his speech took. “Fuck you. I can provide for them perfectly fine. Two parents don’t equal a stable home from what you’ve said you two are far from a stable environment. You both can fuck right off. Get out.” Louis stood up only wavering for a few seconds.

“I didn’t mean to offend you Louis I just meant that we could provide for them better over any other adoptive parents.”

“I said get out.” Louis didn’t want to speak about the babies anymore. Hell he didn’t want to speak to Harry or any other Styles family member anymore in general.

“Louis please-“

“Out!” Louis shouted shoving Harry to the door not stopping until he was on the other side of it. The nerve of some people honestly. He wishes he could have slapped him but he would have probably cried about it later.

It was just so rude. He was insinuating he couldn’t care for the twins just because he didn’t have a husband or wife helping. Utter bullshit. His mum did it perfectly fine. Louis looked back down at his bump and actually let himself caress it with shaky hands.

He had two little bundles growing in there. “Hey bunnies, I know you can’t hear me at all right now but I just want you two to know that I love you both so much already and I’m not giving you up. I could never give you two up. I’ve loved you guys since that crazy doctor gave me the picture of you both.”

Louis sat back down on the couch with tears streaking down his cheeks. He doesn’t know how but he’s going to do this.

Liam walked in half an hour later to find Louis in the same position. He was going to ask why he was crying but the smile he had on his face tipped him off that it wasn’t at all bad.

Louis looked up at Liam and sniffled, “I’m going to do it Li, these babies are mine and I want them so bad.”

“You have our full support Louis.” Liam sat next to Louis forgetting about his paint stained clothes from dropping some food off for Zayn in his studio. “You and the two future little terrors.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> suggestions and comments?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bit of platonic Zouis and Harry tries to apologize.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unbeta'd there probably are some serious grammar and spelling mistakes in this one bc i can't edit for poop

“This is the third time you’ve peed since we started walking Lou.” Zayn sighed annoyed at the fact that he had to get up so early and go outside. Outside as in actual outdoors with nature. He stepped away from where he was waiting when a group of stinky footballers passed.

Louis stepped out of the men’s bathroom waving his wet hands towards Zayn just to watch him squeal and jump away. “That’s for complaining as if I can control my own bladder right now.”

Zayn squawked trying to avoid the water, “this is cashmere vintage Gucci you animal!”

“Who even wears that shit to go walking Zayn? Honestly you know you don’t have to look like a model every second of the day. In fact I’d appreciate it if you toned it down for my ego right now.”

“Oh shut up. You know you look adorable right now. You wear your pregnancy better than any other person especially for twins.”

Louis beamed at Zayn, “thank you love I was just looking for compliments.”

The other man wanted to be annoyed but Louis was just too endearing. He was glowing already and his bump was so adorable. He wanted to shield him away from the outside world because of how damn cute he looked.

“Z I think I can stomach some breakfast now.” Louis stepped forward swaying slightly when a bunch of bikers zoomed by. He willed the nausea to leave as quickly as it came. He just wanted to enjoy one good breakfeast. He needed it.

Zayn was at Louis’ side when he saw him sway a bit too far to the right. He slung an arm around his waist to steady him and kept it there the short walk to the bakery.

Louis was practically drooling when he stepped foot into the bakery and was assaulted with the smell of fresh baked sweets. He praised the heavens and rubbed his belly thanking the twins for not acting out at the smell. He already had to rule out pizza, burgers, tea, and strawberries.

He looked arounf noting the interior was very minimal but still inviting. The worker behind the counter greeted them stopping to gawk at zayn in particular.

Louis snapped his fingers at the man and gripped Zayn’s hand in his own, “excuse me if you could stop lusting after my fiancé that would be great.”

The man had the deceny to look a bit sheepish he muttered an apology and went to the back area leaving a smitten Zayn to deal with the tempermental pregnant person.

He sat Louis down in a booth and crouched in front of him to speak. “You didn’t have to tell him off like that babe.”

“Yes I did. As far as he was concerned we looked like a couple… and you looked uncomfortable.” Louis mumbled the last bit. He had felt Zayn go stiff when the man wouldn’t stop starring at him. He was feeling very maternal lately and he just didn’t want Zayn to feel uncomfortable as long as he had a say in it.

Zayn tapped Louis’ nose and went back to the counter to order for them both. Louis pulled out his iphone meanwhile scrolling through his recent emails. His publisher had given him the final edit of his book and eased up on him ever since. The main focus now was marketing the book though every channel possible. He tapped at the newest email and sighed when it was just passwords and logins to other accounts he’s had to have created to market himself as an author better.

He clicked off and went to his twitter account smiling when all his mentions were from Liam complaining about his day. He jumped when a bit of a hot beverage splashed on his pinky.

“Sorry.”

Louis looked up to see Zayn carrying two tray full of various pastries and cakes. He squealed a bit extatic and what Zayn was proposing, they hadn’t done this in a while. Whenever they try a new place they order everything they think sounds appealing and rate the place afterwards with their total score

“If you eat enough Z you might get a little pregnancy pouch like me,” Louis gasped and tugged Zayn down next to him, “I’ll give you twenty pounds and a personal smut story based on you and Li if you can convince him you’re pregnant”

Zayn squinted a few seconds thinking it over. It was a tad cruel but Louis wrote the best porn, his true talent was going to waste over writing regular novels without any smut. If he got a personal story based on him and Liam he might not even need Liam’s dick for a while.

“Only if I get a bit of a say on what goes in there.” He reasoned.

“Like who goes in who? Or as in what goes in who? You have to be specific Z, I definelty will be.” Louis smiled setting his chin on his propped up hands.

“Cheeky,” Zayn winked, “I meant as in some specifics that I need in there for it to be somewhat realistic.”

“As in?” Louis popped a donut hole in his mouth and tossed one in Zayn’s cheering when he made it.

“As in the fact that Liam gets down right dirty in the middle of it then filthy at the end. He does this thing with his hips that I need to be written in there.”

“Deal. Just email me what you want in there and I’ll turn in into your dirtiest lust filled smut then you can never compare real life to.”

A loud scoff interrupted their more in depth talk about each of their sex lives. Louis snapped his head to where it came from and saw a mother there with her teenage son who winked in their direction. Zayn groaned knowing what was coming next.

The pregnant lad turned in his seat to fully face the lady. “Do we have a problem here m’am?”

She scoffed again at them and rolled her eyes, “I would appreciate it if you two kept your personal lives at home where they belong. You don’t need to taint innocent ears like my son.” Said boy blew a kiss to them completely ignoring his mum.

“The only thing tainting your son’s ears is that ridiculous voice of yours, I’m pretty sure half the dogs in Ireland heard you whining. It’s unbecoming honestly. You should be proud you even got to here of sex extravagant sex. When is the last time you tried something besides missionary?”

The lady squawked going to swat him with her purse but the son yanked the strap before she got a foot from where she stood. “What is wrong with you mum can’t you just leave people alone? He’s pregnant for Christ sake, I’m going to tell the reverend on you.”

The teen turned to walk out but not before slipping his number to Zayn and Louis with another wink. His mother followed behind him begging to not be sold out to their reverend.

Both boys looked at each other before shrugging and digging into the pastries.

\---

Tissues. Mountains and mountains of tissues. Harry was drowing in his own mountains of used snot filled tissues.

He can’t believe he talked to the mum of his unborn children like that. He thought that Louis would be comforted by the fact that he didn’t have the burden of two tiny mouths to feed while being unemployed.

Cynthia told him it was best if he was direct and didn’t try to make friends. He was carrying their children and that was it. He knew he should not have took her advice. They were having a moment before he remembered why he was really there and just went for it.

He replayed the conversation over and over again and he sounded like a rich prick trying to bully Louis into giving him the twins.

Harry kicked off his sheets sending the mountain of tissues tumbling and flying into the air. He may never get to see them and that is ripping him a part. If he could he would take everything he said back and just have enjoyed Louis’ company how he so badly wanted to.

He heeved himself up and took a few deep breaths. His marriage was falling apart and someone else was having his kids whom he might never see.

Harry sat straight and inhaled a final time to clear his thoughts. His priority was Louis and the twins and he needed to make amends first and foremost. His wife could wait a few more days, she was still angry at him for saying no to a surrogate right after he told her what Louis said. It just wasn’t right.

\--

He was late. He was so going to be late.

Louis paced through every room trying to find his keys. He had an appointment to finally hear the twins heart beats and he was about to miss it because his stupid keys decided to go missing.

A soft knock on the door saved him from turning over another piece of furniture. He opens the door without looking through the peephole figuring its probably just Ms.Halverman dropping in for some tea.

Instead he saw the same man that Zayn promised to castrate on sight.

“My babies aren’t up for sale sorry.” Louis tried to shut the door but the sad look he got in return was really doing him in, stupid hormones. He also needed a ride and he could probably guilt Harry into taking him.

“I have an appointment right now,” Harry opened his mouth to apologize but Louis held up a hand, “you can take me if you promise to never speak to me as if I’m beneath you for not having my whole life planned.”

Harry snapped his mouth shut and nodded afraid to say the wrong thing and not get any time with Louis at all. He lead Louis to his car helping him into the range rover. He thought it was adorable but kept his comments to himself.

Louis fiddled with the buttons switching the station and changing the heat before harry even got into the car.

“Do you have any snacks in here?”

Harry get back out of the car and went over to the trunk where he kept a stash of goldfish crackers, Gatorade, and snickers bars. All rhings currenly banned from his home. He handed them to louis and buckled himself in.

“Where are we going exactly?”

“Your sisters place. I met with her last week and decided to settle. She’s a good person, I could never go through with an actual lawsuit.” Louis bit into the snickers bar moaning when the caramel hit his tongue.

“Thank you for not suing her. You had every right to.”

“I know. I just couldn’t do that to someone, she spent all her savings and dedicated so much time into that place. I’m not taking her baby away, that’s just cruel.” He hopes Harry got the sly dig towards him.

“I’m sorry for what I said before. It was complelty out of line and I respect whatever decision you make. I was just hoping to be in their lives. I came off as a dick and I swear I am not trying to take them from you, I would never. I just wanted you to know that if you were considering adoption you won’t have to worry if they’ll get a nice family or not. But I think you’d be the best parent for them, you defended them when I was being an arse and I just have a gut feeling you’d love them more than anyone else ever could.”

Louis patted Harry’s thigh smiling briefly. “Thank you for saying that. I sort of understand where you’re coming from now though. Gemma and I talked and it seems like you’ve been wanting a baby of your own for over five years now. It must be hard knowing that I’m carrying not one but two with your dna while you still don’t have any for yourself and wife.”

Harry shook his head not trying to think of that now. “Still didn’t give me a right to talk to you the way I did. It was unfair to you and the twins.”

“Yeah well you can make up for it by getting giving me a ride back as well.”

“its not nearly enough to make up for it but I’ll take it.”

The rest of the ride was pretty silent for the most part. Louis drifted off and Harry got the chance to really look at him. His belly was showing more obviously now and he was almost positive he was in maternity wear. His skin was glowing.

Harry begrudgingly woke Louis up and helped him off the car and into Gemma’s office. He checked Louis in and was unsure what to do with himself after. Louis sensed his unease and patted the seat next to himself.

“I’m going in to hear their heart beats for the first time, you could come in if you want but I want to be clear this is a onetime thing…..unless I need a ride to here again and the boys are busy.”

“That’s fine, can I go in with you please? I’ve never heard a baby’s heart beat before. I’ve never been at one of these appointments before. I swear I understand and don’t expect to be invited to any other appointment.”

“As long as we’re clear.”

“Crystal."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> he's 11 weeks now if anyone is wondering and you can here the heartbeat at 10.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emotional doctors appointment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw for talks of a miscarriage 
> 
> not beta'd or edited much

 

The nurse called him back into the room and had him wait for Gemma. She put it under strict restriction that only she was to care for Louis as a patient as per their agreement.

Gemma knocked twice before entering stopping when she spotted Harry standing next to Louis awkwardly fiddling with his rings.

“Did he follow you here? I can remove him.” Gemma pulled on Harry’s arm ready to smack some sense into him.

“He’s fine, Zayn and Liam are stuck at some convention they’ve had planned for ages and I couldn’t find my keys. I sort of guilt him into driving me here.”

“You didn’t guilt me, I would drive you to any one of these if you ever asked me to.”

Louis quirked an eyebrow a bit peeved at Harry. They just agreed that this was a onetime thing not a regular occurrence and it would simply never be as far as he was concerned. “I’ll keep that in mind if I don’t get an uber in time.”

Gemma shifted the attention back over to Louis taking her time weighing him and measuring his bump.

“You are growing at a good rate for twins.”

“Are you sure I’m not growing too quick? I’ve gained so much weight already I’m afraid of it continuing at this rate.” He rubbed his bump pouting at the maternity pants he had on. They were comfortable but the label said for many more weeks then he was.

“Well look at it this way, you have two tiny fetuses that you have to provide nutrients for while maintaining your own health as well. You are going to put on more weight as they grow but if you’re really worried we can start a healthy diet plan specifically to your aversions and cravings.”

“It would ease my mind a bit, this whole thing is still hard to grasp at times.” Some mornings when he’s mind is still a bit clouded from sleep the sight of his bump freaks him out until he remembers everything that’s happened.

“Completely understandable, I can draw one up for you after we’ve heard the heartbeats and have taken some blood just to see your sugar levels and all that lovely stuff.”

Louis sat back and only twitched away once this time when Gemma poured the cool gel over his bump. You’d think they would warm up the stuff at least. She swirled the gel with the wand spreading it further.

They both watched her with bated breaths nervous for different reasons. Somewhere in those few moments both boys found their hands linked together. Gemma pretended she didn’t see and focused on finding the babies heat beats.

She moved the wand lower until a faint whoosh sounded, “almost found one.” She moved it up an inch and a quick galloping sound came through the monitor.

Louis watched the screen was tears cascading down his face more profusely with every little gallop he heard. Harry was no better and held onto Louis’ hand a little tighter.

“That’s baby number one, they’re heart rate is good.” She left the wand there for a few more minutes before searching for the other one. Louis noticed her brow furrowing and lips pulled taught before she had a chance to school her features.

“What’s wrong? Why haven’t I heard baby number two’s heat beat?” Louis asked.

Gemma moved the wand around more still not getting the second heartbeat, “it might take a while.”

Louis’ mind went into panic when she was still searching a few minutes later. It never took this long when his mum looked for other babies heart beats. Twins were usually so easy to find next to each other. There was no way she wasn’t picking up a second heart beat unless he failed.

“Please tell me why I can’t hear their heart beat yet.” He cried out more until Harry pressed his lips to his forehead and held him close to his own heartbeat.

“Everything is going to be fine, you can’t freak out right now. The babies-“ Harry was cut off by a loud sob.

“There are no babies! I failed! We should have heard the other one by now but my body killed them…it killed-“

“Stop it!,” Harry roared furious now, “you can’t say things like that Louis you have to fooking think about what you say. Whether there are two or one in there right now you need to calm down because it’s not doing you or them any good. You have to stay calm and focus on the heart beat you heard. For them too.”

Gemma sat back with her own tears staining her cheeks with mascara. This could not be happening, it was impossible. She got a bit more of the gel and wiped Louis’ stomach off to try again.

“I want to make sure.” She did the same except slower and at first caught baby number one’s heart beat in the same place. “That’s’ one.”

Louis held on to Harry’s hand while she continued to search slowly. She pressed down at the bottom of his bump and just faintly they heard another heartbeat.

They all sat up a bit straighter, Louis wiping his eyes to stare at the monitor.

“That’s baby number two. They were hiding behind the other twin that’s why their heart beat was so hard to get,” she cried out joyously, “that’s baby number two!”

Louis swears he’s never heard another sound more beautiful then baby number two’s heartbeat at that second. “I didn’t lose them.”

“No Louis you didn’t, they’re just menaces already racking up some trouble.” Gemma handed them both tissues, “I’m going to go get you two disks of the audio I’ll be right back.” She walked out partly to do what she said but the other part just to give them a moment alone.

Harry moved from his spot and got a few wipes to help Louis clean himself up. The gel came off easily enough with them both thinking in silence. The younger broke it first to speak.

“Thank you for being here and holding my hand through this. I couldn’t have gone through this alone and if you are serious about giving me rides to these I can possibly call you if neither Zayn nor Liam are able to come with me.”

“Please, feel free to call me anytime I’ll drop whatever I’m doing.”

Louis pat Harry’s hand acknowledging his statement but not commenting further. “I haven’t told me mum or sisters yet.” He said changing the subject.

“That’s okay. Normally people wait until the first trimester has cleared before telling everyone, you have a few more weeks.” Harry inferred.

“I’ve never kept something this big from them before though.”

“They’ll understand when you explain the situation. I can even go with you or call your mum personally to back you up.”

“You’re ridiculous. She’s going to want to skin Gemma alive and either beat you as well or hug you because she’s obsessed with having cute little grand babies.” The last time they were all home she kept sighing about how empty the house sounded with babies even though she still has the three youngest. She is insane Louis thinks, utterly insane.

Harry stands back next to him when Gemma comes back into the room with the video recording of the twin’s heart beats. An hour later Louis and Harry finally get to leave with an extra copy of the video and a new meal guide for Louis. He sleeps the whole way back to his apartment barely waking up when Harry trying to wake him.

“Louis I know you’re tired but you have to walk, or let me carry you inside at least. The seats are going to give you a bad neck tomorrow.

He mumbles incoherently and tosses his hand out to swat at Harry. Harry finds it amusing that his hand just crazed his shirt sleeve before Louis is out cold again. He really has no other choice but to carry him up to his apartment.

“Alright I’m going to carry you then.” He waits to get a response but Louis just continues to snuff cutely fogging up the glass window on his car.

Harry walks to the other side of the car and opens the door quickly steadying Louis in his arms and fixing him until he’s carrying him bridal style extra cautious of his bump. He boot checks the door shut and walks over to the door to his building smiling when a little old lady hold open the door for him.

“Thank you ma’am.”

“No problem love, just tell Louis he owes me a spot of tea when he wakes up and the audio to the little angles heart beats.” She taps Louis’ nose as they pass inside.

“Will do.” Harry walks over to the elevator shifting most of Louis’ weight to one arm. He’s still so light it’s insane Harry thinks, he should not be on any diet. If anything he should be eating more and filling out.

The elevator dings and he gets on hitting the button to Louis’ floor. The man still doesn’t stir in his arms. Louis only turns to rest his face on Harry’s chest.

*** 

 

“Lou, wake up please.”

“You can’t wake up a pregnant person Zayn.”

“Why the fuck not, he’s been out for hours and I want to know how the appointment went last week. He can go back to sleep after he tells us.”

There’s more chatter and a few smacks before Louis decides to peel his eyes open and glare at the two reasons he’s awake instead of dreaming about David Beckham.

“If you two shut your gobs and order Thai food I’ll gladly tell you how the appointment went.” Louis sits up and stretches a bit waiting for Liam to get off the phone with the take out place.

Zayn squeezes himself next to Louis on the bed jostling him. “How are you beb? I got worried when you didn’t call us right after your appointment.”

Louis hums waiting for Liam before speaking. He’s still a bit spooked from the appointment and doesn’t want to tell the story more than once.

Liam walks back in and fit himself on Louis’ right side. “Food will be here in twenty, now spill.’

He takes a deep breath preparing himself, “Okay but you have to let me talk without being interrupted or I won’t let you come to the next ultra sound.”

They both nod too eager to hear about how the twins are doing.

“I couldn’t find my keys and almost missed my appointment but Harry came over to apologize and I guilt him into giving me a ride,” he paused a moment making sure they were going to keep quiet, “anyway he drove me there and I let him into the room.”

Zayn scoffed only to be pinched by both Louis and Liam.

“As I was saying, I let him into the room and I’m grateful I did. We couldn’t hear the second heartbeat. Gemma kept trying but the monitor was just not picking up the second heartbeat.” Louis wipes his eyes remembering how scarred he was. “I thought I had miscarried and started to freak out but Harry calmed me down and held me hand the whole time. Gemma tried one more time and just faintly we heard it. Baby number two’ heartbeat. It was so beautiful, you have to hear it for yourselves.”

All three boys piled onto the couch listening to the sound of the twins’ heartbeats with tears brimming in each of their eyes. Liam was the first to speak up.

“Is Harry going to be a part of this pregnancy Lou?” The question has been itching in his head ever since Louis mentioned his name again.

Louis bit his lip, “I don’t want to complicate things but if he wants to see them I feel like I kind of have to at least include him into some things. He was really a life saver that day.”

Liam figured as much. He really hated being the bad guy but he needed Louis to stop being so impressionable for the sake of the twins. “You don’t owe him anything Louis. I just want you to understand that if you chose to make him a part of the pregnancy he will be around them when they are born as well. He will see them and fall in love and it will be great until he realizes that maybe he doesn’t want to go home without them.”

“He wouldn’t do that.”

Zayn speaks up this time. “Lou he was just here not too long ago trying to get you to hand them over to him and his wife. All lovely things aside, he might have an agenda of his own. For all we know he could be speaking to lawyers planning out how he and his wife are going to get them for themselves. We do not know anything about him besides the fact that he has a lot of money and power and wants children. Particularly the two in your belly.”

Louis shakes his head. The man that held his hand while he feared for his children’s lives would not do that. He calmed Louis down and held him while he cried. But then again maybe it was all just a show. He maybe does care about the twins but he definitely doesn’t care about Louis if that is the case. He could just be using Louis’ hormones and pregnancy brain against him to lull him into a false sense of security right before he snatches the twins from his hands.

“Say he is doing that. What am I supposed to do then?”

“You fight back before he even gets that close. Write up our own contract. If he isn’t just after the twins then it won’t be a problem.”

 

***

 

Harry walks into his office on Friday with a big smile on his face. Cynthia finally got back from her trip and is seeing eye to eye with Harry. It’s like she’s a new person. On top of that it is officially Louis’ thirteenth week, the second trimester. His pregnancy is pretty settled now and the twins are hopefully going to stay twins.

He sits in his chair giddy with joy. He’s just taking off his coat when his new assistant Marvin knocks on his door.

“Come in.”

Marvin’s head pops in through the door way, “a pretty official looking man just dropped of an envelope with no post mark.”

That’s odd Harry thinks, the last time that happened he was getting served over a false accusation by one of his ex-business partners. He reaches out for the envelope Marvin drops into his hands.

“Is that all?”

“Sorry.” Marvin shuffles back out as quickly as he came in. He’s an odd little fellow but he gets shit done promptly.

Harry flips over the envelope breaking the seal and pulling out a substantial stack of papers. He cracks his neck before reading. His eyes scan over the words only getting a gist of what is being said. He flips back to the last page and sees the signature of Louis William Tomlinson.

He pulls out his cell phone not caring that he has an important Skype call in five minutes and taps on Louis’ name. The call goes through and rings twice before he answers.

“Hi.”

“What is this? Why are you sending me legal documents saying I have nor rights and essentially are canceling me out of the twins’ lives?”

“Not technically. The contract is allowing you to be a part of their lives pre-birth and after as long as you acknowledge the fact that they are my babies and everything is going to be done on my terms. You will not sue or try to negotiate anything other than what I put on the table. If you cannot agree to this and sign then I will have no choice then to eliminate any possible contact between the two of us and my twins. You are simply a donor and in the eyes of the law have no rights.”

Harry bunches up the envelope the papers came in angrily, “I am not a donor! I did not give my sperm to a faceless person. I gave my sperm to my wife and it ended up in you.. I am a father. I am their father Louis. Please don’t do this. Don’t take them from me Louis not after you let me hear them.” His voice cracks not being able to stand the thought of Louis using that line in court and leaving with his two most valuable possessions.

“They aren’t yours in the first place…and I’m not going to do that. I’m just trying to protect all three of us.”

A part of his heart broke when Louis said three and not four. He knows logically he shouldn’t be sad over it because he has a wife of his own but he wants to be the number four Louis cares about. He wants into the little family.

“Will it ease your mind about me being a part of their lives?”

“Yes.”

“Okay. I’ll sign it and we can have it notarize it but you have to promise me you’re not going to take them away.”

“Not if you don’t give me a reason. And this isn’t a guarantee that you’ll even be in our lives Harry. This is just a precaution, I haven’t made any decisions.”

“I respect that. I just want you to know that I am here and willing to step up and be in their lives in whatever way you will allow me to be.”

“Thank you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i probably have to have Cynthia and Louis officially meet face to face soon and write her in more  
> comments?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legal drama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not beta'd! or edited much  
>  tw for panic attacks and anxiety for this one

The car felt more humid then it did two seconds ago. The windows were getting slightly more heated with every deep breath Louis took. His head was still reeling from the little impromptu lunch Harry had set up. It was so awful. How someone like Harry could be married to a devil like Cynthia is proof that the world is too fucked up.

Could he honestly not see she was an ugly person inside or was he just as evil as her and better at hiding it?

~ 30 minutes earlier ~

Louis walked over to where harry was waving like a lunatic with a big grin on his face, dimples in full force. He may or may have not found it slightly endearing but he wouldn’t tell anyone that.

Harry stood from his seat and pulled out a chair for Louis, tucking it in when he sat mindful of his ever growing bump. “Good afternoon Louis.” Harry sat back in his chair.

“Yeah. You know I was serious when I said I didn’t want to go to an overly posh place. They tend to not like it when you have to exclude something from your plate because of aversions. The last posh chef I had the pleasure of conversing with nearly had an aneurysm when I asked for no onions or parsley in my soup. Don’t even get me started on proportions.”

“Sorry, this is my wife’s favorite place. I thought you were just worried about the bill. We will cover it by the way. We asked you here.”

Louis shifted in his seat. Harry was back to being an arse about money it seems. It’s not like he’s strapped for cash but as far as Harry knows he’s unemployed and about to have two more mouths to feed.

“I don’t care about that I care about being able to eat the amount I eat comfortably without feeling like I will puke it up because it’s been cooked with too much garlic. Posh places give you a bite of food and in case you missed it I am eating for three right now. I need the bigger portions from places that don’t charge 90 pounds for grass which I can afford so stop being an arse about money.” Louis snapped.

Harry blinked at him a bit lost for words: “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to come off as an arse I just thought since you didn’t have a job…”

“I have a job Harry, and I have a nice savings now thanks to your sister. I don’t need you to feel sorry for me, I need you to respect me as a person.”

“I do.”  
“No, you respect me as the carrier of our twins not as Louis Tomlinson. The twenty two year old who likes that he can afford his own things and is slowly climbing the best sellers list like he has always dreamed.” Louis sniffles unable to hold back his emotions.

Harry however was still stuck on the fact that Louis called the twins his as well. Louis wiped his eyes and kept his eyes down too embarrassed to look at Harry. Cynthia walked back from the bathroom and sat next to Harry oblivious to the fact that Louis was seated across from them now.

“The line was so bloody long for the mirror. Half of the women in there didn’t even need to redo any of their makeup or hair. Blood ridiculous I tell you.” Cynthia waited for Harry to reply on to get a slight nudge on her foot. She looked up and saw the person carrying the kid that was soon to be hers if she played her cards right.

Louis looked up from his phone and froze because the world truly did love taking the piss out of his life. The shrew of a boss lady he worked for is Harry Styles’ wife. The lady who single-handedly made Louis feel like shit on the job was sitting across from him and smiling as if she didn’t recognize him.

“Hello dear I’m Mrs.Styles.” Cynthia extended her hand only for it to be glared at. She was insane if she thought Louis was going to play along. Cynthia hesitated for a moment before waving her hand in the air and playing it off as if it was a joke.

“Well this is a lovely place for lunch I hope you like it. The salmon mouse is to die for as well as the caviar. It will make a great appetizer while we get acquainted.” She waved her hand to get a waiters attention and ordered despite Louis protesting about it.

The air around the table was so tense, the waiter could probably just cut it and serve that instead.

“So Louis uh, this is Cynthia my wife. The originally intended person for my sperm,” Harry jokes trying to ease the tension a little. His joke falls flat on both parties as he nervously chuckles. “Is the air as tense as I feel it is or am I just used to talking…”

Louis aims his glare at him now, “I don’t know ask your wife who just ordered fish for a pregnant person. I’m sure she would know what were to happen if I were to eat any.”

Cynthia’s eyes bulged out genuinely forgetting he couldn’t have the raw fish she just ordered. It was just her favorite she forgot to even consider the fact that Louis can’t have certain things.

“I am so sorry I swear I forgot.”

“Did you really? It wouldn’t be the first time you conveniently forgot things for my benefit.”

She fish mouthed not knowing how to reply. Cynthia was hoping he wouldn’t bring up any of the past around Harry. He was half in love with Louis already for getting pregnant she didn’t need this to be the end of their relationship when she was so close to getting what she wants. Just a few months with the children and she’ll have everything she ever wanted without lifting a finger. She though quick and started to tear up, Harry was such a sucker for tears.

“I am sorry. I didn’t mean to put you or the little angels in any danger.” Cynthia reached for Harry’s hand in faux comfort.

“You honestly expect me to believe that,” Louis scoffed. The women who watched as her friends constantly harassed him and let them get away with it. She had no heart or true emotions and it was pretty clear he was not going to let her ever dictate any part of his life anymore.

Cynthia let out a soft sob worried Harry was going to ask what he meant.

“It was a mistake Louis and I appreciate it if you stopped accusing my wife of things she didn’t purposely do.”

“Oh bullshit. There isn’t a thing she does without intention.” Louis rolled his eyes and watched Harry coddle the fake sobbing harpy. She cried too much like his sisters used to when they were little and knew they were in trouble. God bless his mum for seeing through it and disciplining them properly. Cynthia has obviously never been called on her bullshit before.

Harry snapped when he saw Louis roll his eyes as if making his wife cry was nothing. No one treats his family like this. Him carrying his children be damned: “If you are even suggesting what I think you are I swear I will come after you for full custody and make sure you never see them for as long as we both shall live.  I don’t care if you have any emotional attachments I have and will never sign that contract. Those kids are mine and believe me my brother-in-law will be more than happy to make a few calls and make a judge sign whatever I think is best. I will do everything in our power to make sure MY twins come home to where they belong.”

Louis shook his head feeling his heart rate accelerate and palms sweat, “You can’t do that you promised you would sign if I had lunch with you and your wife. You can’t take them away from me.” His hands were shaking at this point. Harry promised him he wouldn’t do this.

“You accused my wife of purposely trying to hurt MY children. You are obviously not that person I thought you were and in no way are fit to raise two innocent little babies. Me signing that contract is out of the question. We want and are going to get what is rightfully ours. I suggest you start looking for a lawyer because promises don’t hold up in court.”

This was worst case scenario and what he was trying to protect himself from. Liam and Zayn were right, he should have just had Harry sign the papers that same day instead of letting him sleep on it and discuss it with his wife. If he knew Cynthia was his wife he would have never settled with Gemma or even thought about Harry being in their lives.

Harry gave Louis the dirtiest look he has ever received and he’s worked in retail before. It shook him to his core. Louis stumbled trying to leave before Harry could say anything else.

~~~present~~~

Louis tried to steady his breathing but it was too erratic, he wasn’t getting enough air. He felt as if his walls were caving in on him squeezing every part of his chest and stealing the oxygen from his lungs. His vison was blurring and he felt like screaming. In a last ditch effort he rolled down his window to try and get some air but his hands were shaking too much. He couldn’t tell if he opened it or not. He felt like he was being suffocated.

He felt gentle fingers prod at his face and focused enough to see bright blue eyes. They looked so calming. Louis’ hands were put on the person’s chest feeling it contract and relax with every breath they took. He heard faint counting and tried to steady his breathing to the match the person’s chest and counts. He closed his eyes until he heard the counts loud and clear.

“There we go, just in and out.” Louis blinked his eyes back open and continued to focus on the person’s eyes and voice. When he felt like he could breathe again he squeezed his fingers and felt another squeeze in return. He let out another deep breath and took his hands off the person’s chest letting them fall onto his lap.

He was angled sideways on his seat and his car door was wide open.

“What happened?”

The man felt his forehead before speaking, “you were having a panic attack. You were wheezing really badly and I know what those feel like. I swear I’m not a creep or anything I was on my way to get some lunch but I couldn’t just leave you.”

Louis nodded and sat back still shaken up. He’s never had a panic attack before.

“Hey there don’t go having another one. Follow my breathing again.” The man counted out for another few minutes until Louis wasn’t as pale. His mind however was still reeling.

“Did you hear me?”

Louis looked up, “I’m sorry?”

The man glanced around before taking out his shiny leather wallet and handing Louis an ID. “My name is Niall Horan I was born in Mullingar and currently own my own firm Horan and Associates. You can google me and find out all my other information, my point is I don’t think I can let you drive and there are zero cabs around right now because of the strike.”

Louis remembers hearing the name Horan used a lot before but can’t place it. “What are you suggesting I do then?”

“Let me drive you home. Please? I don’t feel safe letting you drive especially since you’re pregnant, you could easily have another and faint while driving. I can’t consciously let you drive off to your death.”

Louis sucked in another breath terrified again. He felt himself slipping and inhaled a few times. Please lord, he prayed, don’t me regret this decision, “Okay. But only because I care for them too much to even fake believe I’m well enough to drive.”

Niall beamed at him and helped Louis hop over to the passenger seat. He pulled out his cellphone and handed it over to Louis as well as his whole wallet. “Trust me a little more?”

Louis flipped open his wallet and found his business cards confirming he wasn’t lying as well as an adorable picture of a chubby toddler. “Marginally.”

Niall looked at the picture Louis was looking at while buckling himself up.

“That’s my nephew. Cutest little baby in de world a long side myself of course.”

Louis let out a soft chuckle feeling a bit more at ease. They talked about various little things in the car and discovered they got on pretty well. They had similar upbringings and the same sense of humor. Niall was a breath of fresh air to Louis.

“You can tell me to shove it if you feel uncomfortable or don’t want to tell me but what triggered that panic attack? You’ve never had any before and I’ve only talked to people who have had them since they were tiny.”

Louis took a deep breath and told him the whole story batting Niall away when he tried to stop him because he was shaking too bad. He needed to say everything out loud so he would stop freaking out and be able to rationalize his next move.

He just finished explaining everything when Niall pulled up to his street and parked in his usual spot. Niall shut the engine off and just stared at him for a good while squinting. He opened his mouth a few times to speak but whatever he wanted to say always died back down his throat.

Niall scrubbed his face and Louis’ stomach rumbled. He glanced down at it and watched Louis pout while rubbing his bump. His mind was made up.

“I want to represent you against those bastard arseholes pro bono. I swear on me mam I will make sure they never lay a finger on you or your kids Louis. I can get a restraining order started and filed by tonight as well as have them served by 6 a.m. tomorrow.”

Niall held Louis’ right hand and starred him straight in the eyes, “I will do everything in my power to help you and pull every string I can Louis, no one and I mean no one will take your babies.”

“Don’t make any promises you can’t keep Niall.” Louis dropped his hand wiped his eyes not letting himself be lured into having any sense false hope like before.

“I have friends in high places Louis, I can and will keep this promise.” Niall said with every ounce of sincerity he had. “Now let’s get inside and order you some food. My sister-in-law said that if your stomach starts to rumble so will your anger.”

 

In retrospect they probably should have stopped ordering food after the third place but Louis was craving a bit of everything and Niall was on board for it. Usually Liam tried to reason with him but Niall seemed to be having his own cravings too.

“This eggroll is my religion. I don’t know how I survived without these before.” Niall moaned devouring an eggroll in two bites.

“You didn’t even try the dipping sauce! That’s half the flavor,” Louis pulled out the last egg roll and dip, “try it how in its full glory.”

Niall took the eggroll and dipping sauce from Louis and carefully unwrapped the eggroll. He opened the dipping sauce and resisted the urge to just try it without the eggroll first. Louis watched him and laughed when he saw Niall tear up with the first bite.

“I want to marry the person who makes these so bad.” He sobbed devouring the rest. Louis pat his back and handed him some platter of deep fried things he couldn’t have.

“Dip away my son, dip away.”

 

Zayn found them an hour and a half later crying over the Notebook with cartons and trays of takeout surrounding them. He took one look at Louis and shrugged off the behavior too hungry to care.

“There are two plates in the fridge full of food. One for you and one for Li when he gets off.”

Zayn shot him a grateful smile and stepped over all the trays. Liam can deal with all of this when he gets home. He got out the first plate he saw in there and warmed up the most random assortment of food. Food was food though and he could eat as much as Louis at the moment.

Half an hour from when Zayn got home Liam found all three boys sharing a bucket of ice cream and shouting at Bradley Cooper. He took in the huge mess and walked over to the television shutting it off.

“You boys better have a good reason as to why our flat looks like an alley way.”

He should have seen the first glob of ice cream coming. Louis tossed a spoonful of vanilla towards his shoulder and pointed his spoon at him.

“If you don’t turn the telly back on I will rewrite the smut story I left in your room to have Zayn with David Beckham instead of you.”

Liam gasped not believing what he heard, “you wouldn’t dare.”

Louis narrowed his eyes, “David plunged into Zayn tilting his hips ever so slightly hitting his pr-“

“Stop! You win.” Liam flipped the telly back on not wanting to hear about someone else fucking Zayn even if it is just fiction. Zayn is his and his only. He walked into the kitchen and just let them be.

Once the movie finished everyone, minus Louis, helped clean up the mess of food trays and spots of food. He simply sat back and took a little nap.

 

Louis woke up from his “nap” disoriented and in his own bed. His best guess is that Liam probably carried him to his room and tucked him in.

Said man poked his head in and smiled when Louis tossed a pen at him taking it as an invitation in. He sat by Louis’ legs and pat his knee.

“Niall told us what happened.”

Louis laid back and focused on his ceiling stars.

“I do think it was insane that you let him drive you home but it turned out for the best. He’s a pretty great guy.” Liam waited for Louis to say something. “Louis?”

“Did he tell you about how the lunch went?”

“Yes. He only did because he was worried about you and didn’t want you to have another panic attack from having to relive it to tell us.”

“He’s a good guy.”

“He’s in the kitchen actually. He wants to finalize details before serving the papers, the restraining order is active though. I don’t know how he got it processed so fast but I think you’re in good hands legal wise.” Liam pat his leg again and left to give him some privacy.

Louis didn’t know how this actually became his life. Legal battles and restraining orders. He laughed to himself and pulled on a baggy jumper he stole from Liam not bothering with to put any joggers on. If anyone said anything he’d just sit on them.

Niall glanced up from his pile of papers and couldn’t help but to coo at Louis looking adorable with his baby bump and oversized jumper. He sees why Liam and Zayn are so protective over him now. There is just something about him that makes him want to hug and keep inside away from arseholes like the Styles family.

Louis sat in front of Niall yawning cutely, he would be damned if he couldn’t get the best deal for Louis.

“I have most of what you told me on here summarized in legal terms but I need a few things from you before making this official.”

“Shoot.” Louis said beaming when Zayn set down a plate of breakfast food in front of him with orange juice.

“You said Mrs.Styles was a horrible boss in shorter terms correct?”

“Yes sir.” Louis sipped his orange juice.

“Do you have anyone willing to testify on that as a character witness?”

“Yeah me and about fifteen staff members that quit and went to a competitor down the street. A few also that still work there.”

“Perfect we are going to need to interview each of them and get some statements. Now as for Mr.Styles that gets a bit tricky because you were the only one present when conversing.”

“Actually the first time we unofficially met he was beating up Liam for yelling at Gemma. I fainted though so that can’t be much use can it.” Louis pouted not realizing he just gave Niall a gold mine.

“So you are saying approximately half the time he’s seen you he has put you and your children in danger?”

“Uhm…?”

“The appointment could be argued about as well but we’ll leave that up to debate if they bring it up we use it. Do you see my point here though?” Niall asked.

Louis pondered it for a minute. “His presence isn’t healthy for me.”

“Bingo! And the restraining order will just add icing to the cake.” Niall was radiating happiness. “But I think the best thing would be to wait until he serves you. We can use that against them both to strengthen our argument.” Niall scribbled a few notes on some papers and crossed out lines in others. “I also advise you to use another person for your prenatal care until this all gets resolved. I looked into your settlement and Dr.Styles did agree to pay for your care in other private offices as well. If not there is always the national health care that is free.”

“Me mum would skin me alive if she found out I wasn’t going to a private practice. She’s gone paranoid after seeing that special a few years back about them switching babies and what not.” Which was insane considering she still worked in a non-private practice. “And Dr.Styles is said to have the best around here funny enough.”

Liam cleared his throat getting everyone’s attention. “I actually asked around a while back and have a list of highly recommended places not including Dr.Styles’ practice. The second most popular is three minutes further than hers but it’s supposed to be one of the best.”

“Thanks Li.”

“Anytime, this is my area of expertise you know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...comments? angry ones are justified but i suggest reading the next chapter before y'all kill me xx


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis visits his mum and the legal stuff gets resolved. The twins gender also maybe revealed, they might kick too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not beta'd

The papers don’t get served until two weeks later when Louis is planning out a trip to see his mum and tell her in person what has happened. He told her over the phone but she doesn’t believe him and thinks it’s a prank. He even sent her pictures to which she replied ‘nice photo editing luv it almost looks real’. Which, yeah, he brought that on himself he’s pulled the ‘mom I’m pregnant’ too many times on the first of April.

Niall doesn’t let him read the papers and instead gets Zayn to drive him straight to Jay’s house with a bit of hope. They have about fifteen minutes left on their little road trip.

Louis reaches over at takes the auxiliary cable from Zayn’s phone and plugs in his own.

“If I have to hear another Chris Brown song I will fling myself from this car Zayn. It wouldn’t kill you to play something that doesn’t sound so damn sexist. I could be having two little girls in here.” Louis fumbled with his phone until the Beyoncé song he was looking for came through the speakers.

“And what if they’re boys or if it’s one of each?” Zayn asked secretly hoping that whatever gender they were they came out identical. Identical twins would be the cutest.

“My boys have to know they are flawless as well.” Louis flicked a Dorito chip at him.

“Fair enough.” Zayn picked the chip from his lap and popped it into his mouth.

“Hey want to prank me mum?”

****

Jay wiped down the last counter and tossed the dish rag into the sink. Dinner was always hectic but she loved every minute of it. She only wished Louis was still living in the house. Her little baby boy. She missed him so much.

She sighed and walked over to the wine fridge getting out a bottle of Stella black (her and Louis’ favorite wine to drink and gossip over) and putting it back. She got out a different bottle and poured herself a glassful to have while watching some crap reality shows Lottie keeps referencing.

Jay is on her second glass and third episode when a light knock shakes her back into full alert. Who on earth could be at her door so late in the night. She sets her glass down on the coffee table and goes to the front door worried the twins will wake up if the person decides to knock again any harder.

She looks through the peep hole and is unable to unlock and open the door quick enough. Jay yanks the door open and goes to hug her little baby freezing when she feels a baby bump on her abdomen.

“Hi mum.” Louis whispers to soothe her a bit. Maybe the prank is a bad idea.

Jay holds Louis an arm’s length away staring at his belly with a quirked eyebrow, “did you honestly buy one of those fake baby belly things to fool your mum Lou?”

Louis huffs and decides to step the little prank up a notch. Louis grabs his mums hand and leads her to the couch feeling a little wave of nostalgia when he spots the glass of wine on the table. Zayn follows behind them with their bags and shuts the door with his nonexistent booty.

Jay watches Louis unamused until he lifts up his shirt and shows her his actual bump. Like legitimately a baby bump. Her little boo bear has a baby bump.

Louis smiles at her flabbergasted expression and puts her hand on his bump, “see all real mum.” She stares back at him fish mouthing over random words.

“You’re pregnant.”

“Yes mum. I am pregnant, like I told you over the phone a few weeks ago.”

Zayn pops back in from the kitchen with his own glass of wine and sits on the love seat just left of them.

Jay keeps glancing at his belly then face, “who is the father?”

Louis starts to fidget and avoids her gaze scooting back a few inches but it may as well have been a few feet to her.

“That’s kind of why I came,” he pauses for effect, “Zayn is the father and Liam found out this morning.”

Jay gasps and shoots up from her spot on the couch. Zayn, bless him, has caught onto Louis changing the script and goes to sit next to him and holds his hand. Jay watched them interlace their fingers not knowing how to respond. What they were saying couldn’t be true.

Zayn decides to help really sell their story and kisses Louis’ forehead while placing his free hand on his bump. Louis is holding back a laugh so bad he has a few tears threatening to fall.

“Oh my god.” Jay drops her hands and plops on the couch where Zayn was. “You two?”

“Yes mum. We made love and now I’m pregnant with Zayn’s children.” Zayn buries his face into Louis’ neck in a faux hug, it’s really to conceal his snickers.

“Children!?”, she winces at her volume and lowers her voice to a whisper, “children as in more than one?”

“Twins Jay.”

She reached for Zayn’s glass and chugs the wine until it’s all gone. “You had sex,”

“Made love mum, we made love.” Louis interrupts her.

Jay lays back on the couch looking as if she is going to faint any second. “Oh my god. Jesus fucking Christ on a shit platter Louis William. What the bloody fuck has been going on over there?”

Both Zayn and Louis brake out of character after hearing Jay curse. It’s so rare for her to say any curse words to hear this many in one minute is pure gold. They really got her good. She realizes she’s been had when they don’t stop laughing for five minutes straight.

“Louis you little shithead! You scared the crap out of me.” Jay smacked Zayn with a pillow repeatedly since she very well can’t do it to Louis at the moment.

“I expected more from you Zayn Malik, I am calling your mother and telling her you almost gave me a heart attack.” Jay huffs and goes back to the kitchen for the Stella black bottle. She deserves the whole thing after that little prank.

Zayn taps on the doorway to get her attention.

“Yes coconspirator?”

“Lou is a bit tired. You could get maybe fifteen more minutes of conversation with him before he falls asleep.”

Jay nods and follows Zayn back to the living room where Louis is yawning. She sits next to him and ruffles his hair.

“Care to tell your mum about your real pregnancy?”

He smiles and pulls out the latest ultrasound photo from his coat pocket. He printed a few extras for this occasion. Each girl in the house would probably want their own copy.

Jay coos when he hands her the photo, “there are two in me as you can see. The story is a bit more complicated than me shacking up with Zayn though. That would be more believable that what I’m going to tell you.”

Louis explains the whole situation to her yawning more profusely towards the end. She has a mama bear glint in here eye Louis misses because of his tiredness but Zayn catches it. He really does not want to know what she is thinking.

“Boo I’m so sorry. I wish I could wring that doctor’s neck and beat that other bastard but I think you’ve already done the right thing and gone to thee Niall Horan for legal help. Dan worked with his firm for one case last year and the bonus from it alone is paying for a few holidays away.” She presses a kiss to his forehead smiling when he doesn’t pretend to protest like he usually does. “We are here for you every single step love. Now let’s get you and my grandbabies to bed shall we?”

\--

Louis almost forgot how loud mornings were at the Tomlinson household. Various makeup products were being tossed around while at least two of the girls yelled at each other for hogging the big makeup mirror with good lighting.

He could hear his mum banging pots and pans around in the kitchen trying to get everyone fed before having to drive and rush them out. Louis turned to his left only to get a face full of Zayn in a full on mouth breathing drool deep sleep. He snapped a few quick photos and sent a few to Liam before getting up to pee.

He still owes his mum for giving him the room with an attached bathroom and keeping it as his even though he has long moved out. It’s technically called the guest room but it’s still full of all his old stuff.

Once he’s done with his own half arsed morning routine he walks down to the kitchen smiling when each of the girls are too caught in their own little worlds to notice him walking by. Jay only tuts and swats his bottom when he tries to help her cook.

“You sit and focus on those two little ones in your uterus. I am just about done anyway.” She pats his hand when he pouts. She places six plates on the table and calls for the girls.

Neither of them really notice him there eating either too glued to their phones in one hand and shoveling food with the other. He’s watched Fizzy get her cheek instead of mouth and Daisy completely miss and get a glob of syrup covered pancakes in her hair.

He shares a tiny smile with his mum over their heads.

“Girls off your phones I’ve told you that a million times. Daisy go wash that syrup off your hair and Fizz wipe your cheek.” Jay chastises them. She gets four cries of complaints and their levels of annoyance until she quirks one eyebrow and each girl quiets down without another thought.

He’s got to learn how to do that, Louis thinks. He giggles a bit at the thought of using that trick in front of his mum. She’d probably have a fit about stealing her parenting tricks.

In a few seconds he has an armful of siblings with a cloud of different perfumes. He gets a bit queasy until Jay makes them step back.

Lottie let out a loud scream first pointing to his baby bump. Fizzie joins her once she sees and in another few seconds there a five screaming ladies with mascara tracks down their faces. They only stop when a frazzled Zayn stumbles down the stairs to see what the noise is about.

They look back and forth between the two before he gets offered a high five from Lottie and Fizz who obviously have the wrong conclusions.

“Okay. Now that you have screamed your hearts your hearts out and awoken my poor baby daddy I think it’s time to see some ultrasound photos yeah?” He clapped his hands and leads them to the living area where he left all the other copies and earlier photos.

The girls cuddle around him and coo at each photo and he’s never felt more secure about his decision. He loves his family and the twins deserve to feel the same love he does with his sisters around. He thinks they agree when he feels the first flutter of movement.

 

\--

 

“Okay so we are most likely going in there for a settlement. It’s been radio silence for over two weeks with their lawyer so my best guess is that they realize they are going to lose in court and just want to intimidate you into settling in their favor. Don’t be scared of what they say though, believe me when I say that this will all turn out in our favor Louis.” 

“I believe you Niall, I trust you enough to put their lives in your hands.” Louis hugs Niall briefly before they go into the other firm’s office. Due to the restraining order on Harry, the judge only permitted the other firms meeting area for the day because of the proximity to Gemma’s practice in case Louis were to have any medical emergencies.

Niall opened the door for Louis and made sure he was comfortable before even acknowledging Harry and his lawyer on the other side of the table.

The other lawyer clears his throat getting the attention of everyone in the room.

“If we will, Mr.Styles here simply wants what he deserves. Those two fetuses in Mr.Tomlinson is carrying were never intended for him in the first place.” The lawyer argues.

“We could argue that point all day Tom, the fact is that Mr.Tomlinson is pregnant now and neither party can or will change that.”

“Fair enough Niall but in the eyes of the law it could be argued that the two fetuses are property of Mr.Styles because his sperm is his own-“

“If you came here to keep beating that horse dead we will see who wins in court.”

Tom’s eye twitched ever so slightly, “no need for that Mr.Horan we did come here fully intending on settling.”

“Good, so we agree that Mr.Tomlinson has the sole rights and custody over the children.” Niall taps his pen on the desk.

The arguing goes on for another half hour but Louis is too focused on the fact that Harry looks like utter shit and he’s not accompanied by his wife. The whole thing just seems odd. Harry hasn’t looked him in the eye once and if anything keeps wiping at his own. Damn his stupid maternal instincts.

“Can I talk to Mr.Styles alone?” Louis asks.

Tom shakes his head no and Niall advised the same.

“Fine I’m going to have a conversation with Harry and neither of you are going to interrupt us.” Louis sat straight in his chair and sighed when Harry finally looked him in the eyes.

“Where’s your wife Harry?”

“I –“ Tom shushed Harry before he could say another word. Niall caught on to their little cover up quicker though.

“Oh you almost had me there Tom. I thought maybe you had a one in a million chance with Mr.Styles being married but he won’t stand a chance in court now. We’re done here.” Niall stood up offering Louis his hand but he’s too distracted with Harry putting his face in his hands sobbing.

Louis stood up from his chair and walked over to him ignoring both lawyers. He took the chair next to him and gently pried his hands away from his face.

“There we go, almost missed your face.” Louis tried to joke.

Harry only sucks in a ragged breath, “I’m never going to see them again am I?”

Louis ignored the remark still too curios for his own good. “Why isn’t Cynthia here with you?”

“I read all those things you said she did and allowed to happen and I didn’t believe it at first. Then the character witness reports came in and she started to cry but I didn’t give up. I kept asking her while she cried and she just blew up in my face.” He tugged at his hair. “She admitted to everything and so much more shit I still can’t believe. I thought I married a good person but she did this. She’s made me think you were the manipulative person and played me throughout our whole marriage.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. I deserve everything I get. I made you have a panic attack, I put you and the twins in danger every time we saw each other. I am a horrible excuse for a father and I think that’s why the world doesn’t want me to be one.”

Louis shook his head, as much as he doesn’t like what Harry has put him through he knows how it is to be manipulated and blinded by your supposed love. “Don’t say that, don’t ever say that. You made a mistake and trusted the wrong person. It doesn’t make you a bad person.”

“But what I did to you-“

“I can-“Louis froze sitting up straight, “oh my god.”

Harry jumped from his chair and knelt in front of Louis, “what is it? Do you need an ambulance??”

Louis shushed him and stuck his palm out for Harry to place his hand in. He lifted his shirt and placed Harry’s palm where he felt the strongest flutter he’s ever felt. Like magic as soon as Harry’s palm was on Louis’ stomach he felt an actual kick right where his palm was.

Harry’s whole face lit up brighter than Louis has ever seen and he’s pretty sure his own face reflected the same.

“Was that…?”

Louis beamed nodding when he felt another kick from baby number two this time. He placed Harry’s other hand where he felt it and the baby let out a stronger kick against his palm.

“They’re kicking.” Louis wiped some tears away from the corner of his own eyes. “The doctor was worried because I hadn’t felt then kick yet and I’m nineteen weeks. He thought they were going to have to give me a steroid shot but they just wanted their daddy.” Louis was always a big believer in signs and fate and this was both.

Harry and Louis stayed in the same spot for the better part of an hour just talking and crying every time they felt another kick.

“I think I’m a long way from trusting you again Harry but if you can agree to the original contracts with a few provisions I think I’d be more than okay with you being involved. But I swear if you ever pull any shit like this again I am-“

“I swear I will never do this again. Not being able to see you or them and the possibility of that being permanent has set me straight. I will sign whatever you want.”

Louis called Niall back in and had him rewrite a few things before they both signed it and Niall left with a promise to get the restraining order lifted by morning.

Harry led Louis to his car and helped him in.

“Can you take me to Gemma’s office? I kind of want to go back as her patient. The other doctor can’t even tell me what the genders are and the nurse there is a complete arse. He claims to have accidently hit me bum but I swear I’ve seen him glance at it more times than Niall.”

“Your lawyer?” Harry looked appalled.

Louis tapped Harry’s nose, “and close friend. He’s a right laugh when he’s not suing you.”

“I can only imagine.”

 

Gemma was more than happy to have Louis back and had him on his back within five minutes. She spread the gel on his belly jumping when she felt a little kick.

“They just started that today. It seems like they respond only to Styles family members.” Louis huffed while Harry just kept smiling.

Gemma got them on the screen and laughed when both of the twins had their legs crossed. “I think they’re a bit shy Louis.”

“Nonsense they’re Tomlinsons they’re probably just stirring up some trouble.” Louis shifted tired of being on his back. Harry grabbed the tiny pillow Gemma had on the counter and helped adjust Louis so he could be more comfortable.

“Thank you.” Harry held Louis’ hand.

Gemma huffed when the twins kept their legs crossed. “Okay I think the best guess is that you have two little girls in there Louis.”

“Two little girls, Jesus. My family is going to be happy to have more girls then.” Louis could only imagine them jumping over each other to get their hands on their hair. He’s kind of hoping they get Harry’s nice curls.

Harry buried his face in Louis neck just so fucking happy. He’s gotten more today than he thought he was ever going to get. Louis had every right to tell him to fuck off but he’s given him his last chance and he’s not going to mess it up. He has two little girls and their angel of a father as well to prove himself to.

“Oh, I forgot to tell you Harry but if we want this to work you’re going to have to officially meet my mates.”

“Which ones?”

“The one’s you fist fought with.”

Harry stepped back to see if Louis was serious and all he got was a quirk of an eyebrow in reply. He’s fucked.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wanted to drag out the legal stuff but my larry heart was breaking


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> big time hops and interludes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not beta'd   
> i've hit a bad case of writers block and think i might end this soon, sorry if the time skips are confusing but basically Harry has been around for weeks and been dotting over Louis and holding his hand through every thing.

The boys all surrounded Louis’ belly with various expressions. Zayn was the only with a hand still pressed to where they saw movement a few minutes ago. Niall was too busy retching in the bathroom crying about how scary it looked.

Harry stayed standing behind Louis just happy the attention wasn’t on him for once. To say that Liam and Zayn were tolerating him was putting it nicely. Ever since their first dinner they have been doing their best to make sure he's as uncomfortable in their presence as possible.

“I don’t think they’re going to kick again Zee, they tend to only be really active when Harry talking close to them.” Louis tossed an elbow back at harry lightly still peeved they only really kicked for him.

“They kicked when it was just us yesterday.” Zayn pouted.

“Yeah little nudges, if you want a good footballers kick get the giraffe behind me to sing to them.”

Harry smiled behind him wrapping an arm around to his midsection happily landing on his bump. The one thing that kept him happy and coming back despite Zayn and Liam’s unease towards him were the two little girls Louis was carrying.

“I hope they inherit my giraffe genes and grow taller then you by the age of thirteen.” Harry mumbled.

Louis squawked turning to smack Harry in the arm this time with actual intent. His children cannot be taller than him. He needs them to be pint sized little beings their whole lives. He reaches back again to smack at Harry’s other arm but feels a nice kick against his belly.

Harry felt it on his abdomen from where they were pressed together. It was odd and probably the weirdest thing but he couldn’t help but to drop down and place a kiss on Louis’ belly. Louis just rolled his eyes and let Harry have his moment pretending not to be endeared as well.

“Hey Harry how is the divorce going?” Liam asked.

Harry stood up from where he was and helped the table pulling his chair out and made sure he didn’t need anything. He opened his mouth to answer but Louis waved him off.

“That’s none of your business Liam stop trying to run him out of the flat. He’s going to be a part of this so get used to it.”

Liam huffed and left Harry alone for the time being. Harry mumbled a quiet thank you to Louis when they were out of ear shot. He’d spoken to Louis about how nasty his divorce was going so far even with Niall representing him. There was a whole roomful of lawyers trying to work through any loophole there was in their prenuptial agreement.

Louis pat Harry’s cheek and sipped his water. “If you need a place to stay for a bit the couch is always open. I’d invite you to my bed but I toss around too much, probably would keep you awake the whole night.”

“It’s okay. I’m staying with Gemma for a bit.”

“In her tiny loft? Harry that place is just enough for one person, how she stays there I have no clue but you are going to stay here if you need it. I’m not taking no for an answer.” Louis pointed his finger at Harry.

“I’d love to Louis but they hardly tolerate me now, I don’t want to step on any toes. Besides I think Cynthia is going to let me stay in the pool house until everything is settled. ”

“Oh stop being so nice for once. You shouldn’t even be humoring her with the idea that that house is hers,” Louis huffed getting angry, “Gemma told me it’s been in the family for over two generations. You letting her claim it as her own is what’s giving her the idea that she is entitled to it.”

Niall walked into the kitchen and backed right out when he heard the arguing. He did not feel like getting his lawyer pants on today. He only planned on using his eating pants.

“I’m not going to just kick her out Louis, we’ve lived together in that house for six years. I can’t just put her out.”

“You won’t be putting her out, “ Louis gestured wildly, “you have a billion hotels you could shove her into while this stupid game she’s playing goes on. You don’t owe her anything anymore Harry, you owe it to yourself to finally do shit you want to, like sleep in that ridiculously expensive bed made especially for your horrid back.”

Harry pouted, “It’s not horrid just a bit achy. I do think like the hotel idea though. I’m just afraid it’ll bite me in the arse.”

“Well talk to Niall about it later then.” Louis pat his thigh, “you’re staying here tonight. You can rub my back and ankles to make up for ‘stepping on toes’.”

Harry nodded and helped set the table while Zayn brought out the food. Liam sat alongside Niall and piled things onto their plates faster than Zayn could set down. Typical behavior since their second time doing these little dinners.

Louis got a bit of everything and ignored the world while he ate. His babies were really giving him the biggest appetite.

“So Lou,” Niall cleared his throat, “I think I should be the godfather of at least one of the tiny Tommo’s.”

Liam shot straight up shaking his head, “absolutely not! I’ve got dibs on one and Zayn has the other.”

“You can’t do that you two are a package deal! You get one.” Niall huffed tossing a few chips at Liam.

“Can too!” Zayn tossed a few chips back at Niall.

“Boys please. We haven’t even thought about that yet.” Louis tried to calm them down but it only sparked another argument.

Louis glanced over to Harry and tiled his head to the living room. Harry nodded and took both of their plates slowly edging his chair back until he had enough room to leave. Louis simply stood up and waddled to the living area. Harry had to help him sit since he couldn’t really estimate how far the couch was from his bum anymore.

They ate in peace only murmuring a few words to each other until Louis was done and Harry was finished pretending to eat to not make Louis feel bad about taking longer.

“So, we haven’t talked about god parents…” Harry trailed off unsure if he had any say in it. He however was not expecting the megawatt smile Louis sent his way.

“I lied. I’ve actually thought about it and I think they should have one set you know? If anything were to happen god forbid, I wouldn’t want them to be separated. Me mum said she had the same worries and stuck to some couple she doesn’t even talk to anymore. Which is the other thing. We have to make sure the people we pick are basically family.” Louis huffed when one of the twins danced on his bladder.

He stuck his hands out and Harry jumped up to help him. He only strained a bit when Louis slipped and almost fell back onto the couch.

“I’m so huge.” Louis waddled to the bathroom ignoring Harry trying to make him feel better. He just has to remember that the bigger he gets the more room his babies have to be healthy little giraffes.

\--

Louis was thirty two weeks pregnant and miserable. His back was aching more than ever and he couldn’t even see his whole lower half. He much less could put on shoes or get up without the help of someone else. Even his mum suggested that he move back in with her and the girls but that is out of the question.

He doesn’t want to add onto her plate or Dan’s. They have enough trying to raise the girls with all the crazy shit they get into. Just last week his mum called him to rant about the bloody social media photos she found of them drinking when they claimed they were supposed to be at their friend’s house for a quiet night in.

Louis just about cried when Harry finally got back with the new medicine Gemma prescribed him.

Harry shut the door behind himself and opened the water bottle in his hands offering it to Louis after he took the pills. He sat by Louis kissing his forehead in greeting.

“I just want them out already.”

“I know Lou.” Harry hummed.

“No seriously, I want them out so you deal with a fraction of what I have had to. Everything is swollen and achy and I feel like shit.”

“I actually wanted to ask you something….” Harry held his palm out for Louis to take, “I know you’ve been stressed and are usually alone over here and I have thought this through very thoroughly.”

“What is it?”

“I want you to move in with me.”

“Absolutely not.” Louis scoffed, he is never moving into a place that housed Cynthia much less a place where Cynthia and Harry had probably humped all over.

“Just here me out Lou. You are essentially alone here with Liam having to put more hours and Zayn being swamped with his paintings taking off. Not to mention the fact that there is no room for the twins to grow into or be safe in. This place was furnished for the three of you, there are so many sharp edges for them to hurt themselves on and so many glass things they could knock over and hurt themselves with.”

Louis looked around knowing exactly what Harry was talking about. He’d started to notice how not baby safe the flat was a few weeks ago when he cut his hip on one of the metal table edges. Liam and his stupid love of the craftsmen industrial furniture look.

Harry noticed Louis’ hesitation and jumped on it, “On top of that I can work from home and make sure you guys are okay. That emergency room visit really scared the crap out of me and I want to do everything in m power to make sure it doesn’t happen again.”

Louis thought over the idea and it really was appealing but he simply couldn’t live in a place where Cynthia and Harry were before. It would feel too weird.

“I’m sorry Harry I think it’s a great idea but I can’t move into that place knowing the memories it holds.” Louis sat back and let Harry’s hand fall limp on his lap.

Harry kneeled in front of Louis, “there are no good memories of her and I there Louis. Whatever you are thinking just please, stop. She manipulated me and turned me into this cold bastard for years and I’m just getting used to being me again. I can promise you whatever you’re thinking –“

“I can’t live there Harry end of discussion.”

Harry sat back on his heels trying to salvage the situation. He can’t have Louis continuing to live there, the trip to Gemma’s office scared the crap out of him and he needs Louis safe. He snapped his fingers thinking of the perfect solution.

“I’m going to get your shoes, I want to show you something.”

Louis groaned when he felt Harry place his feet into his slippers. Any type of laced up shoes just were not happening anymore. Louis slid to the edge of the couch taking Harry’s hand and lifting himself up with some guidance.

“You better at least stop at Starbucks on our way to wherever we are going.” Louis grumbled wanting to just lay down until it was time to give birth. The short walk to Harry’s car actually did help ease his muscles a bit. He moaned when he felt Harry turn on the vibrating massage setting on the seats. It was doing wonders for his lower back.

“Harry.”

“Yeah?”

“Can I marry you and divorce you for the car?”

Harry smiled turning the settings a bit higher to where Louis usually fell asleep too, “sure as long as I keep one baby then. Half and half right?”

Louis opened one eye and flipped Harry the bird. “Fine keep your car just don’t be surprised if there’s a nice ding in it the next time you see it.”

“As long as the seats are fine.” Harry was prepared this time when he felt Louis’ fingers flick his nipple.

Louis stayed quiet after that and Harry swore he was asleep until he felt him tap on his thigh. “Yes Lou?”  
“We haven’t thought of names yet.”

Harry coughed awkwardly, “I wasn’t sure if I was going to get any say.”

Louis flicked his nipple with a little more vigor catching him by surprise. “The past few months you have more than proven yourself to be an excellent father Harry. I honestly don’t think I could have handled this pregnancy all the way through if it wasn’t for you constantly checking up on me and making sure Gemma knew of every little symptom…” Louis reached over and squeezed Harry’s arm, “if you hadn’t have made me go to see Gemma today I could have lost them.”

Harry shook his head not being able to even bear the thought of losing either of them, “don’t say that Lou, it was just high blood pressure I was worried it could have been worse.”

“And it could have been but you made me go as a precaution and we caught it in time so Gemma could just give me a few more vitamins instead of having to induce me because it had progressed to preeclampsia. It may have just been a few over but Gemma said it herself, you were smart to bring me in.” Louis rubbed his arm. “You have every right as a parent as I do. They’re yours too you know.”

Harry looked over at Louis with tears pooling in his eyes. This was literally all he’s ever wanted. Without thinking Harry pulled over and pressed his lips to Louis kissing his lips raw until Louis let out a soft moan.

“Harry please…” Harry shook his head and pressed another kiss to his lips.

“I want you so bad.”

“You just got the divorce finalized.” Louis murmured closing his eyes when Harry pressed another kiss to his jaw.

“I haven’t loved her properly in years Louis you know that.”

“But the twins…”

“Are everything I’ve ever wanted alongside the most beautiful man carrying them.”

Louis sniffed and pushed harry back into his seat, “we can’t.”

Harry wiped his eyes and turned the car back onto the road ignoring Louis. He probably ruined everything again. He went to a drive thru Starbucks and ordered Louis’ favorites not bothering to look at him when he handed them over.

Louis noticed and wanted to cry. He wanted Harry so bad too but he it seemed like such a bad idea. He’s fallen for him each and every day with his constant dotting and just amazing personality. He had fallen for every new bit of Harry that has been coming to surface and can’t stand losing him.

“Harry please don’t do this.”

“Do what?”

“You know what. I want you too but I just don’t the twins to wonder one day why their daddy isn’t staying around as much or with someone else. It’s confusing and I hated it as a kid.” Louis tried to touch Harry but he flinched away.

“You don’t know if that would even happen, you’re dooming us before we can even properly start.” Harry turned onto a private road and pulled into a nice driveway.

Louis sipped his drink and turned to face Harry when he did the same.

“Wouldn’t it be better if we just tried now versus when they can actually remember stuff? They would never have to know if things didn’t work out but Lou I think we can be something great.”

Harry did have a point. He’d much rather they tried it out now when the babies are too young to remember.

“Just promise that no matter what happens you’ll always be there for them.”

Harry tangled his fingers in Louis hair murmuring his promise into his mouth. Louis closed his eyes and let himself enjoy the moment. If things turned shit they at least had this memory.

Louis let Harry set the pace and moaned when he sucked on his tongue and brushed his nippled through his shirt. He had to close his legs and twitch away. They were so sensitive and if the books were right should start leaking soon. Harry smiled into their kiss and stuck his left thumb into the cup of ice water he got from Starbucks. When it was cool enough Harry brought it to Louis left nipple and thumbed at it until Louis cried out.

Harry pulled back thinking he’d taken it too far, “I’m so sorry Louis I-“

“Shut up.” Louis’ cheeks tinged a nice scarlet color. Harry leaned back to assess the situation again and saw exactly why Louis looked so fucked out.

“You came.” Harry said amazed.

Louis covered his face, “I’m horny and my nipples are extra sensitive don’t judge me.”

Harry pressed a chaste kiss to his cheek and got out of the car to help Louis out first. Louis wouldn’t look him in the so Harry pulled him into another heated kiss and murmured into his ear ‘not judging it was the hottest thing I’ve ever seen’. Louis went pliantly into his arms after that not putting up any resistance when Harry insisted on carrying him to the door step.

“Whose house is this?” Louis asked taking it all in. It was beautiful from the outside with flowers of every kind growing around the edges of the front yard. The house itself had a nice brick exterior with the cutest shutters on the windows like the home he grew up in in Doncaster. It was so perfect of a house he was feeling a bit envious of the person who got to call it home.

Harry fumbled with a light on the outside next to the door until a key fell out from the bottom. Louis looked at him curiously wondering what he was up to. Harry picked the key up and put in into the lock turning it with ease. Louis looked passed his shoulder and gasped when he saw the inside.

It had the most beautiful earth toned theme going throughout what he could see was the house. The wood floors were covered with plush rugs in the main living areas and the general vibe just screamed home. The open concept kept the space feeling huge but warm at the same time.

Harry stepped back and let Louis enter first guiding him with a gentle palm on his lower back.

“Do you like it?”

Louis nodded still so focused on how beautiful and perfect the house was. Whoever lived here was so damn lucky.

“Enough to move in?”

Louis broke out of the little trance he was in, “fuck yeah it’s so amazing. I doubt whoever lives here will give it up though. Whose place is this again H?”  


Harry handed Louis the key not answering.

“Harry seriously tell me whose house we’re in.” Louis held onto Harry feeling the twins squirm a bit.

“My maternal grandparents. My great grandfather and grandpa actual built this house together as a surprise for my grandma after she told him she was pregnant. They added something onto it each time they had another kid and grandkids.” Harry couldn’t help but to peck Louis before continuing his story, he looked so adorable. “They added the pool when my mum had Gems and did the whole back area again when she had me. My grandad was always going on about how healthy it was for kids to run around so he redid it and sanded down all the sharp edges on the furniture that he hadn’t gotten to before. My nan even kid proofed the place without my grandad knowing just to see how kid proof it actually was.”

Louis tangled his fingers in Harry’s hair smiling at how happy Harry seemed talking about his grandparents.

“She claims he couldn’t get into the fridge for a week and weed outside for a month because he couldn’t figure out the toilet and was too macho to ask her. He didn’t know that she actually kept changing manufactures whenever he almost had it to stump him even more. They’re a right laugh when they’re together. I swear they actually married their best friend and soul mate.”

“They sound wonderful.” Louis eyes crinkled.

“They are. They live back over in Holmes Chapel now though. He got arthritis and nan has a bad hip, they couldn’t keep up with the place anymore and caused too much trouble in the nursing home one of my uncles tried putting them in.”

“No way.”

“Yeah, apparently they aren’t too fond of some pranks around those places. Anyway, my mum got them a nice quaint little place not too far from her to check on but far enough so they could still be independent.”

“That’s nice of her, I think I know where you get your heart from now.” Louis poked his chest lightly.

“Yeah, my grandparents thought so too. They gave her the house but she can’t stand coming here without them so she essentially gave it to either me or Gemma.”

“So it’s Gemma’s?”

“No” he shook his head,” she claims it’s too big for her but I think she just doesn’t want to deal with the whole family. They’re still sour over the fact that my mum got this place. They were planning on selling it and splitting the money.”

“That’s awful this place is so beautiful and full of life. It would kill me to let it go and I’ve only just seen it.” Louis moved from where he was and pulled Harry to sit on the couch. His ankles were killing him.

Harry lifted his feet onto his lap when they were seated and rubbed at his ankles, “Yeah, I thought the same thing. I wanted to raise my kids here and not in that posh house my dad left me out of guilt.” He rubbed a particularly tender looking area on Louis feet with extra care.

“Long story short, this place is only twenty minutes away from where you currently live with traffic and it’s just sitting here waiting to be used again…. It’s the perfect place to raise our twins Louis, with or without me this place is theirs.”

Louis wanted to say yes so bad but it felt like too much he told Harry and he reasoned that if he didn’t like it he could always move back in with Liam and Zayn in the pointy dangerous flat. Like it or not this was essentially the best (and perfect) option.

He ignored what Liam and Zayn had to say about it and was moved in by the end of the day. He didn’t really need much aside from his clothes and random objects he’s collected through the years.

That night he slept better than he had in months knowing his babies had a safe place to grow up in surrounded by the love of their father. He would be ready when he saw them in four short weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm really not happy with this chapter :/


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Families meet and the long awaited emotional birthing happens.... and i mean emotional.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> p.s if there are any errors or such please tell me, as you know my editing is rough draft = final draft

Louis had been put on official bed rest. Gemma had apparently found it necessary after there last visit and he had to listen despite his need to walk and explore more of the house.  It was just still so surreal he was half wondering if he was out of his mind for agreeing.

He looked up when a light rasp on the door sounded through the room. Harry was standing in the doorway with a bag of take away, a rose, and a laptop tucked under his arm.

“Netflix and chill?”

Louis turned over not being able to calm his laughter. Harry called that a win despite making a fool of himself.

“Just kidding love, I figured since we couldn’t go out on a proper first date I’d bring it to you.” Harry set the laptop down on the night stand and sat next to Louis. He picked up the rose and handed it to Louis, “a rose for a pretty boy.”

Louis smelled the rose and placed it over on the nightstand on his side. “Charming Mr.Styles, what else have you planed?”  
Harry opened the bag of take away and revealed a hefty serving of lasagna along with two small single salads and some bread sticks.

“I got the chef from the hotel to whip this up special for us. I believe it is your favorite?”

Louis squealed reaching for the food, he hadn’t had Ray’s cooking in what felt like years. The salad alone is the freshest he has ever had.

“I can’t believe you got him to cook for us. He never cooked one special for me and he actually liked me.”

“It’s a bit different when his boss requests something from him Lou.” Harry tapped his nose getting a tiny snap from Louis.

The ‘date’ went from them being on their respective ends of the bed to Louis being tucked under Harry’s arm fluttering his eyelashes and stealing kisses between bites of food. It may have only been their first official date but they both feel as if they’ve known each other for a previous hundred.

 The week pretty much went on the same with Harry bringing him foods and various board games claiming some as small dates which Louis secretly really loved. He was a bit worried being on bed rest would damper their blooming relationship but it really thrived. They didn’t need much to keep them entertained and were more than happy to just cuddle and talk about anything they could think of.

Liam and Zayn also back off a bit after popping in randomly numerous times to see Harry making Louis laugh, feeding him, and just being a great guy towards him. 

They were on their last random pop in with Niall this time.

“You reckon they’ll tie the knot within the month? Or do you think they’d wait until the holidays are over?” Niall went forward to knock but Zayn turned the door knob surprised when it actually opened.

“Jesus it must be a really great neighborhood, I don’t think I even saw a piece of gum stuck to the pavement the whole ride here.” Niall barged in forward excited to see the house everyone kept going on and on about in their group messages.

Liam followed behind him figuring they probably heard them open the door. Zayn was the only one who wearily stepped through the entrance. Something was just off.

He swore when he heard Niall curse and a loud thump coming from upstairs. He raced up the steps only to be pushed back down by the arm Liam didn’t have wrapped around Niall’s midsection.

“Wait, what happened?” Zayn tried to step around Liam but was picked up as well and tossed over Liam’s shoulder. He had to will himself not to get hard with Niall’s face so close to his bum. His man’s strength was just such a turn on.

Liam plopped them both down on the couch and sat in the loveseat across from them. His face was tinged as pink as Niall’s.

“We never saw a thing Niall.” Liam wagged a finger at him.

“Oh no, I never saw Louis riding Harry’s dick. I also never saw Harry smack Louis’ bum and make him come untouched. Nope. Never saw a thing. Can’t even remember how Louis’ bum bounced…” Niall trailed off smiling at the memory. Louis looked so good from behind, it seriously didn’t look like he was pregnant for a second.

Niall cried out when a sharp slap landed on his cheek, “ow! What did you do that for?”

Liam squinted at him not being able to tell if he was serious or not.

“Louis is going to murder us both.”

“I don’t think he is going to be doing much besides sleeping after what we just saw.” Niall just dodged Liam when Harry came down stairs with sweats riding low on his hips. They all gaped when they saw the tattoos he had littered on his body.

“You guys could come up now, we er cleaned up.” Harry hopped down another step waiting for them.

“Did you change the sheets? I don’t want to be anywhere either of your naked bums have been.” Zayn said.

Harry just beamed looking at the throw blanket he was sitting on, “might want to hand me that blanket to toss in the wash then.”

Zayn screeched tossing the blanket to Liam. He’s had enough with things in on or around Louis’ bum. Liam tossed the blanket to Niall who just shrugged and proceeded to chase Zayn around the house with it.

Liam followed Harry up the stairs only stopping to warn him about the baby shower Louis’ family planned for him in a few hours.

“I know. Jay emailed me about it a few days ago, she’s actually supposed to be here with all the girls in about fifteen minutes give or take.” Harry idly scratched at his abs.

“Is that why the door was unlocked?” Liam asked.

“Yeah, I mean you saw it was a semi private road up to here no one that isn’t supposed to be here comes here. But actually I have been meaning to get that old gate upgraded to an electric one with a call box, it’s probably a better idea then the faith system.”

Harry clapped Liam on the back walking back up stairs to where Louis was watching Netflix. He’s been on a Walking Dead kick recently. Harry can’t stand the gore but the plot line is one of the best.

He knocked on the door way out of habit and smiled when Louis reflexively beamed at him before even turning to face him.

“Liam is going to be up any second. Niall is chasing Zayn around with the blanket we used on the couch earlier.”

Louis blew a kiss at him at the mention of what happened earlier.

“If I wasn’t so tired from round three I’d make you repeat exactly what that round entitled.”

Zayn walked in with tear tracks on his face with Niall, wrapped in the blanket they used earlier, on his back.

\--

Jay came in with the girls just a few minutes after Louis had fallen asleep. She bribed the boys with homemade buttery food to help them decorate the living room while she talked to Harry in private.

She looked him over for a few minutes seeing little details about him that Louis mentioned just yesterday on the phone.

“I want to hate you for how you first treated him but I think I understand now that Louis has explained everything to me. That girl of yours was just like my first husband and I cannot fault you for that. How he has talked about you the past few weeks make it seem like you’re a whole different person and I suspect you are.”

Harry shook his head but Jay shushed him. “It’s not bad at all love I’m saying that who you are being with him now is probably the real version of yourself you suppressed to make her happy. At first it was probably little changes in your wardrobe a few little things here and there but they add up and next thing you can’t even recognize the person in the mirror anymore am I right?”

Harry nodded shocked she could actually relate to how fucked Cynthia actually left him. Jay brought him in for a hug when she saw him shake a bit.

“It’s alright Harry. I think I can get past how you treated him if you promise to have a ring on his finger before you knock him up with the next child yeah? Hopefully this time the all-natural way so we don’t traumatize our poor Zayn anymore. Trisha would sure love that.”

Harry coughed not knowing how to respond so he chose the truth, “I’m falling deeper in love with him every day and I’d love to marry him if he’d have me.”

Jay cooed patting him on the cheek, “there’s a good fellow. Go check on my baby now and make sure we haven’t woken him.”

“Yes m’am.” Harry said tripping over himself to get to Louis. He nearly had an aneurysm when he spotted him trying to get off the bed by himself. Harry ran to his side and steadied him.

“Have to pee.” Louis grumbled upset he woke up just a few minutes into his nap.

“Okay babe but we agreed you wouldn’t get up or move around without my help remember?”

Louis grumbled again swatting Harry’s bum. He just wanted to pee then have a proper nap. Harry helped him to the bathroom and tucked him back into bed when he finished washing his hands.

“Rest Lou, you and the babies need it.” Harry mumbled turning to leave when his hand was tugged backwards. He looked back and Louis was pursing his lips eyes half lidded. Harry happily pressed a few kissed to his lips grinning when Louis swatted at his bum again and squeezed for a second. “Rest love.”

Harry nearly screamed when he saw he had a crowd at the door way but held it in to keep from disturbing Louis. He shut the door and stood facing four different shaded of blue eyes and brown hair minus one.

The youngest two giggled to themselves before running back down stairs. Harry felt a little pang in his heart imaging it being his two little ones running down the stairs. The what is presumed to be oldest from what Louis has told him cleared her throat. She reminds him a lot of Louis.

“Mum had mixed feeling about you but Louis has to be at least a little in love with you to move into here without a second thought so just, don’t hurt him yeah? He’s had enough arse holes in his life, don’t be another one.” She turned not waiting for an answer while the second to oldest continued to stare at him.

“I trust Liam and Zayn to have scared you away by now if you were a bad person but I don’t see how on earth you could like scrabble half as much as your mum and Lou say you do. You have tattoos and a motorcycle, which I may or may have not tinkered with to make sure it doesn’t start, yet you own probably one of the top high end hotel chains and tell horrible jokes.” She tossed her hands up, “I don’t get you, you are so complex I feel like you and Lou are meant to be.” She stomps away again before Harry can add anything to the conversation. He makes a mental note to leave his bike in the garage until he can get a mechanic to come check it forgetting about the part where Fizzie has apparently spoken to his mum.

 The living room is set up beautifully for a baby shower with streamers and a bunch of baby related stuff. He grinned when Gemma came in and stared at the little adjustments he’s made to suit him and Louis. She beams when she spots him and walks over with a gift tucked under her arm only to be pulled in by Niall.

Harry starts to gag when he sees Gemma squeeze Niall’s boney arse.

“Oh shut up H.”

Niall turned around to face Harry, “I saw you and Louis mate you can deal with a little innocent groping.”

“That is beside the point,” he waved his hands between the two, “when did this happen? What even is this?”

“We just started going out a few weeks ago,” Gemma shrugged. “And it’s been thee greatest ting in da world.” Niall finished making Harry gag again. They were going to be one of THOSE couples it seemed.

“Have you told mum yet?” Harry asked leaning closer.

“Told me what love?”

Harry turned around clueless as to what his mum was doing here. She cooed and patted his face.

“Jay and I organized the baby shower love. We’ve been talking and it’s only fair we as grandmothers do this for him.”

“What? Mum this is insane we’ve only been officially going out for a few weeks, having a baby shower with both sides-“

“Is going to kick you both into gear,” Jay added, “we can’t all miss milestones because you two are worried about stepping on toes. Now go back up there and nap with my son before you freak out even more and distract us all.”

Harry tried to protest but Jay and his mum simply nudged him towards until he went up. He was extra quiet stepping into the room and made sure to leave a small gap between them in case Louis needed to turn over. Not that it mattered much because they would still wake up spooning.

-

“No mum I am not and will never subject any of my children to those awful etiquette classes. They  don’t even work.”

“Oh?” Anne quirked an eyebrow.

“Look at Gemma that’s all the proof you need that they don’t work.” He snickered when Gemma tried to toss a pillow but thought better of it since he had Louis curled up next to him. He’d been exatic when he saw eaveryone.

“Oi I’m doing perfectly fine thank you I mean I am dating a man who finally makes some decent money and doesn’t need to be coaxed into giving some good h-“

Anne sqwaked turning a bright red at Gemma’s vulgar language. Luckily Fizzie and the twins choose to play outside.

“Gemma!”

“What? You don’t even know what I was going to say!”

“Oh really.” Anne doubted she was going to say anything other than what she thought.

“Yes I was going to say he gives some good hugs.”

Niall whispered to her while the other laughed at her bullshit answer, “can we exchange hugs later?”

She patted his cheek, “of course babe.”

Harry gagged not wanting to ever hear about her sex life again.

The shower went well and both families interacted as if they had known for years. They even had scheduled Louis’ birthday and Christmas as a joint occasion before leaving. Not like Louis was even planning on doing much besides laying on the couch while everyone crowded and hovered like they had done the whole baby shower. It was like having fifty Harries around him. As much Louis loved that visual he could only handle and wanted one.

 

 

 

 ----

A plastic cup whizzed by Zayn’s head clonking Niall right in the forehead.

“Lou!”

“Could you toss it at the idiot I meant to throw it at please?” Louis asked in a velvety sweet tone.

“I’m not tossing this at my girlfriend Louis.” Niall said.

“She did this to me! It hurts so bad!” Louis shouted when another contraction passed.

He felt like passing out. He’s been in labor for 22 hours and still was only five centimeters dilated. It was torture and he just wanted his babies out. He deserved to see the two little menaces that were making his body ache.

“Can you get me Harry please?’

Harry popped his head back in not having left from the hallway after Louis sent him out of the room for the third time that hour.

“Yes?”

Louis sniffled and stuck his hand out for Harry to go and hold. Harry kissed his palm and sighed hoping his mood swings have calmed.

“You aren’t allowed to leave my side. I don’t care if I shout or toss more stuff at you and Gemma. You are not allowed to leave this room.” Louis poked his chest trying to act brave when really he was terrified. He’s read up on every complication there could possibly be for twin births and the list is endless.

Gemma came in to check on him every few hours until he was finally dilated at ten centimeters.

“Okay Louis it’s time to push.”

Louis shook his head. As much as he had wanted them out he doesn’t think he’s ready to get used to them not being in his belly.

“C’mon Lou, you’ve done amazing so far. You just need to push for a few minutes and then we can see them. All twenty fingers and toes.” Harry flinched when Louis squeezed really hard on his right hand.

Louis let a few tears fall, “I’ve read that there could be a bunch of complications and I’ll start pushing if you guys swear if it comes down to it, you’ll save them.”

“Louis no. Don’t even think like that, you three are going to be fine.”

“Then just promise me.”

Harry looked over at Gemma trying to get some back up but she whispered her promise to Louis. He’s going to regret it but he nods and hold Louis’ hand through the births.

“Baby number one is crowning! Give me a real good push on the next contraction Louis.”

Louis took a deep breath and pushed as hard as he could.

“One more push Louis you can do it.”

Harry pressed a kiss to Louis’ forehead while he cried out pushing. If he could he’d switch places so Louis wouldn’t have to go through any of the pain he is in.

“Perfect.”

Both heads snapped up when they heard a tiny little cry. “Baby A is a boy.”

Gemma placed Baby A on his chest and let Harry cut the umbilical cord. He had so much hair. The nurse to the left of Gemma let them coo over him for a few more moments before having to take him to get checked out and bathed.

Louis didn’t want to let him go but he knew his baby needed to be taken to the neonatal ward.

“Okay baby number two is coming Lou. She’s properly turned over so you can give birth to her naturally as well.” Gemma said relieved. She didn’t want to have to cut him open. She’s done C-sections before but it’s too personal with Louis.

Harry kissed Louis. “You’ve got this babe. You’ve already given us one beautiful boy, let’s get his sister out now too.”

Louis nodded not being able to do more.

“A big contraction is coming Lou, this one should be easier.”

Louis felt the contraction and pushed this time hurting less. He kept his eyes shut until he heard the beautiful sound of his baby again.

“Another boy. Jesus they really had us fooled.” Gemma cleaned him up a bit and let Louis hold him while Harry cut the cord and Louis gave birth to the placenta.

The second nurse took the baby to the neonatal ward to be checked over.

Louis laid back and let his tears fall freely. He’s done it. He gave birth to his two little babies. He’s never felt more at peace. Harry brushed his hair back not able to contain his happiness.

“We have to little baby boys Lou.”

Louis pulled Harry into a watery kiss. “Two baby boys.”

Gemma let them have another moment until Louis’ eyes slipped close and his heart monitor flat lined.

“No! Louis please!” Harry kept pressing his lips to Louis hoping for a response.

“Code blue!” Gemma shouted hands shaking as she was handed a crash cart and two other doctors came in.

Harry was shoved out by two nurses and urged to go to the waiting room. He tried to protest but he couldn’t find the energy to fight against their holds. They lead him to the waiting room where everyone was stationed as soon as they got word he was nine centimeters.

Jay was the first one to notice him and fell back into her chair. She’s seen that expression too many times before on spouses to know it meant the worst.

Liam tried to get answers from Harry but it was surprisingly Zayn who tugged him into a fierce hug and let him cry on his shoulder.

Zayn held Harry and didn’t let him go until his sobs were quiet hiccups. He pulled away from Zayn and walked over to Jay falling on his knees in front of her.

“I’m so sorry.” Jay sobbed helping him up from the floor unable to do more then hold his hand. Her baby might not be with her anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....in other notes if you want to vote in my twitter poll for school that'd help a ton, i'll write a fic or character in one for you if you do vote (yes i'm that desperate) (if you vote i might update sooner then later) (js) https://twitter.com/SrslyAmanda/status/724506804957245441


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i didn't realize i left this at a cliff hanger, I'm a horrible person

**A** tiny nurse came out from where Harry had come from with a somber expression.

“Family of Tomlinson?”

Jay got up with the help of Lottie and Anne. “Yes. I’m his mother.”

“Okay. There were some complications that were not present during labor and he had some hemorrhaging which caused him to bleed out too quickly. We got his heart started again and were able to stitch him in the appropriate places but he is on a ventilator until the blood transfusion is finished and his heart rate stabilizes. We’ve had to resuscitate him twice but as of now he is in critical but stable condition. He can have one visitor with him right now and we advise not to jostle him or speak too much. He needs to keep his heart rate stable.” The nurse flipped through his chart waiting to see if they had any questions.

“What are his chances right now?”

She sighed always hating that one, “it’s a fifty fifty chance right now that is why we are only advising one visitor for the night. He needs his rest.”

Jay nodded. “How about his babies? Did they….”

“I actually don’t have their specifics but from what I’ve been told they’re doing well and actually came out with a exceptionally healthy weight. Over six pounds each. The neonatal nurses have been crying over it.”

Jay smiled for the first time she stepped foot into the hospital. The average weight was around five pounds and five ounces. Anything above that meant they babies had a better chance of going home with them in a few days.

“He’s in stable condition?”

“Yes m’am.”

Jay made up her mind. “Harry go see him please.”

“Jay he’s your son I can’t.”

She smiled happy he was being so considerate but he needed it more then she did. “You saw him crash love I think you need it more than I do. Just knowing he’s in good hands will be enough for me right now.”

Harry stood and hugged her. The nurse lead him to where Louis was currently. He stayed outside of the door trying to brace himself before going in. He turned the knob and pushed the door feeling faint when he spotted Louis under a mountain of wires.

He shuffled over to his side and found his hand under the pile, limp and lifeless. He squeezed and sat by him not wanting to disturb any wires.

He fell asleep to the sound of Louis’ steady beating heart.

**\---**

“Harry, wake up.” Gemma gently nudged him.

“Wazzit?” he smacked his lips together squinting in the harsh light.

“Up Harry, they’re going to try and take him off the ventilator since he’s been stable through the night.” Gemma tried to get Harry to wait in the hall but he refused to leave Louis’ side like he promised earlier.

“Why are you even here Gems?”

“He’s still technically my patient as well as doctor Phalange’s.” She turned leaving Harry.

He stayed and watched as Louis coughed a few times and twitched but otherwise was breathing on his own, his heart rate stabilizing after the round of coughing.

The doctor pat his shoulder and told him to get some sleep. Louis was going to still be asleep for at least another day so Harry sat and just waited the day out refusing to see the twins without Louis. It felt wrong.

Louis’ eyes flickered open squinting when he saw a bright light. He was terrified for a second thinking the worst until he felt a solid presence to his right. Harry was half on the bed sleeping with his hand still clutched tight. Louis squeezed feeling his muscles loosen.

He jumped ever so slightly when Harry shot up from his chair and starred at him with his big green eyes.

“Lou.”

 -

 

After the nurse signed Louis off he was able to move out of the icu and back to the maternity ward closer to his babies. He made a fuss about seeing them until a nurse told him they were still being looked over just in case.

“Lou, I promised to not leave your side so I think it’s only fair you do the same.”

“Of course.” Louis kept Harry’s hand in his. He’s been  told the gist of what happened and he still cant believe it. He doesn’t know how Harry didn’t freak out.

“Did you see them? Do they have your dimples?”

“No. I’m not sure. It didn’t feel right going to see them without you when you were hanging on by a thread.” Harry tapped his foot.

“You said-“

 

“They’re fine Lou, healthiest set of twins the wards ever seen. I would have gone to them if they were in trouble but you needed me more.”

Louis dropped the subject after that and made Harry lay next to him on the bed. “Bloody pillows are horrible I rather have you to lay on.”

 

He let Louis sleep and got away with being in the bed because just about every doctor and nurse knew what was going on with them. He’d been worried about it at first but Jay had assured him that the only tend to gossip about good things in the maternity ward. Louis waking up was definitely one of them.

 

“We haven’t named them.” Louis mumbles around four p.m. when visiting hours were over.

“We weren’t expecting a boy never mind two.”

“I told you not to believe what Gemma guessed. Mum thought I was going to be a girl and Lottie a boy. She also said one of the twins was supposedly a boy as well. That’s why I made you get only gender neutral things.”

“Yeah yeah, mother knows best.”

Louis twisted his nipple huffing when it didn’t faze him. “I want to see them before we name them.”

 

They had to wait three more whole days before their twins were cleared to stay in the room with Louis. The head nurse had them both bundled up in her arms not wanting to miss the special moment. So many things could have gone for the worst but they have two healthy babies and a live mummy.

Louis held his hands out reaching for the bundle closest to him. Cooing when the little bundle moved as well. Harry got the other little bundle before Louis could even think of carrying them both. He could only hold one at a time until he healed.

“You have two very strong willed little angels. They were in the same incubator and clung onto each other when we ran tests.” She patted Harry’s arm smiling at the little bundle, “this little guy screamed his little lungs out whenever they had to be separated.”

Louis sniffled when the little boy in his arms started to wiggle until his little arm was free. Louis tickled his palm with his pinky finger crying when his little baby clung onto it.

Harry was having a hard time holding in his own tears. The little baby in his arms kept blinking up at him and falling asleep for a few seconds only to do the same thing a few seconds later.

“He’s so adorable Lou, think he’s got your eyes.”

 

The nurse smiled watching the twins for any signs that they needed an extra night in her care.

Harry sat closer to Louis so they could look at both twins. They were identical down to the cute little freckle under their left and right eyes. They could not be more in love.

“Hi babies, I’m sorry I couldn’t go to see you two sooner.” Louis sniffed. The baby in Harry’s arms smiled at Louis’ voice happy to be around something familur.

The both gasped cooing when little dimples popped through. The baby in Louis’ arms smiled as well revealing his own little matching set of dimples.

Louis glanced up at Harry aweing when his own dimples were out full force. With their full head of hair and dimples there really was not doubt of Harry’s paternity. The nurse took the moment to slip out and leave them to bond.

“We should probably name them.” Harry said while pressing kisses to both twin’s dimpled cheeks. Louis pursed his own lips for a tiny peck. He took in their features and wanted to name them something adrobale but smart.

“Would it be cliché if we named them William and Edward.” The little bundle in Harry’s arms smiled again at his words.

“I think he likes the idea, little Edward.” Harry cooed loving how it just went perfectly.

“I think I have William then.” The baby whined nestling further into Louis’ chest. “Or not,” Louis giggled, he was going to have his personality if he was already putting in his own input in things.

“Yeah, best not give him a name that can be shortened to willy.”

 

Louis scrunched his nose not even thinking of that. “Good point, he was right to not like that as a first name.”

They sat stumped as to what to name their precious little bundle. Harry had just laid them both in their little bed and kept them close to Louis’ side that didn’t have iv lines or wires.

“What about Mason?” Harry asked.

“Like the jars?”

 

“Never mind then. How about James or George, maybe something biblical?” Lord knows they owe a few prayers to the people watching over them.

“Oh I like that idea but I’m sort of in love with James and Michael now.” Louis looked over back to his little nameless bundle. Edward had his gloved hand on top of his brother’s arm.

A soft knock interrupted their gaze. Gemma was at the door with Jay and Anne on either side of her radiating happiness.

“Hi mum, look what I made,” Louis joked trying to keep her from crying.

“Oh my baby.” Jay went to Louis side and made sure he was alright while Anne went by the twins where Harry was.

Jay tugged on a lock of Louis hair, “don’t you ever scare me like that again.”

 

“Ow, mum.” Jay shushed him and picked up the sheet for him and fluffed up his pillows. Louis put his hands over hers to stop her from dotting over him too much.

“I’m good mum I swear, you should be focusing on your first set of grandkids.”

Jay huffed in faux annoyance and turned to see where the two little babies were. Anne was currently holding one little blue bundle.

“A boy?”

“Two,” Harry smiled, “they’re both boys.” He picked up the second little bundle when he started to whine not feeling his brothers presence next to him. He handed him over to Jay to let her have her moment with him.

 

“Anne is holding Edward and you are holding yet to be named.” Harry sat back next to Louis.

“Oh they’re so adorable Harry.” The little bundle in Jay’s arms wiggled smiling at her. Louis huffed “that is not fair.”

Jay ignored him, “do you like that name? Harry?” The little bundle smiled again showing off his gums.

“I think we have his name.” Jay cooed.

That was so not fair, Louis thought, he shoved them out of his body and basically created them yet they wanted to be named after Harry.

“Oh don’t pout Lou, you can still give them middle names of your choice,” Harry pecked his pouty lips.

“You bet your bum I’m choosing their middle names. Baby Harry’s middle name is William.”

 

Baby Harry snuffed making the whole room laugh.

“Oh Lou we can just have Harry as his middle name. He can be Michael Harry.”

They looked over to little Harry and watched him keep a tiny smile on his face. “Okay, I think I like that one better actually. He won’t get confused when I’m shouting for you.”

“True. I didn’t really think of that.” Harry thought over how annoying it was in class when there were other kids with his name. It would be more than annoying at home.

“Oh and Edwards middle name can be James like Niall and Liam’s.”

“And what about Zayn? He’s going to think we left him out.”

“I was thinking he could be the official godfather to them.” Louis

 

Zayn accepted the title with tears in his eyes and a promise to never let them down.

 

 

 

 

The first few months were so tiring for Louis he was unsure if the first three even happened. Besides sleeping, eating, and feeding his two loves he doesn’t think he did much else.

Harry’s been the best and has been changing them and feeding them with milk Louis’ pumped when he was too tired to do it himself. He has the energy Louis would kill for but his body is still in recovery mode.

Various family members have been over to see them but Louis honestly can’t remember much besides his interactions with his babies.

 

“Hey babe. Didn’t mean to wake you.”

“You didn’t.” Louis sat up feeling better than he has in a long time. “How are the twins?”

Harry beamed like he always did when they were brought up, “they’re sleeping. They went down pretty easy today.”

 

“No hair tugging?”

“No but they’re starting to become way more aware.” Harry twisted his hair up into a higher bun. “I think they’re starting to favor certain people.”

Louis laughed, “yeah me, you, and Niall. I don’t know how but he’s so amazing with them.”

 

“And to think you weren’t even going to let him hold them.”

“You saw those pictures of him carrying his nephew,” Louis huffed, “his neck wasn’t supported!”

Harry shushed Louis with a gentle press of their lips. “He’s the best uncle slash nanny they have.”

“The way him and Gemma are going he’s going to legally be their uncle.”

“Hey, we agreed not to talk about them.” Harry pouted.

 

“Oh get over it she could do a lot worse than Niall. He’s a great guy, he’s loaded, and has a nice dick.”

Harry shot up, “when the fuck did you see his dick.”

Louis rolled his eyes, “oh please you’ve seen Liam’s dick in Zayn I’d say we are way passes questioning this kind of stuff.

 

“That was an accident! I was going to see you and he door was open!”

“Yeah well I had to pee and Niall was showering.”

Harry squinted, “did you piss on him?”

“Really H.” Louis flicked his nipple. “It was actually funny, he screamed when I flushed. Fell right out of the tub and took the curtains with him.”

Harry shook his head, this was his life now talking to the mother of his children about their friends’ antics. He wouldn’t have it any other way. Harry slid into bed with Louis and kissed his collarbone.

 

“Love you.”

 

“And I you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so that's it, for now at least  
> i hit a major writers block on this and i'm sorry its not the best but i'll probably maybe add time skips to this later if any one wants them

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://kismetfire.tumblr.com)


End file.
